Naruto Namikaze: The Sky Emperor
by Yamoshi the Saiyan God
Summary: Naruto Namikaze is an talented wizard of the Fairy Tail guild which nobody could deny that but nobody really knows about Naruto's past. He was founded alone back when he was just a kid and joined them and he has never spoke about his past before joining the Guild and it makes you wonder why?. Powerful, Smart, Gray Naruto with a mysterious past but it will be uncovered in the story.
1. Welcome to Earthland

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

**SPELL'S**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**(This is a crossover between Naruto and Fairy tail but there will be elements from other anime's like the seven deadly sin's and Black Clover)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

In the kingdom of Fiore at the large town of Magnolia there large building that has a orange flag hanging on it and there was a lot of noise coming from it and standing outside the Fairy Tail guild hall was two of it's members Natsu Dragneel and Happy and Lucy who wanted to become a member.

Natsu was a lean, muscular young man of average height with a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, spiky pink-colored hair and has abnormal sharp canines, his outfit consists of a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, often left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, black open-toed sandals and the scale-patterned scarf and his guild mark is located just below his right shoulder and was a dark red.

Happy is a small blue cat with a white stomach. He has a rectangular head, with pink ears, big black eyes with small, thin eyebrows, and light blue cheek marks near to his tiny whiskers two on each side of his face. Happy has a triangular nose that leads to semi-round upper lips on the sides. His body is rectangular too, He has a long, white-tipped tail and rest of his tail was blue and on his back he had a green fairy tail guild mark and he had a green backpack.

Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder-length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. She wore a white sleeveless button shirt which had outer blue and inner blue edges and with a blue collar she also has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and she had black, leather high heeled boots.

Suddenly Natsu kick open the guild hall double doors wide open and shouted loudly "WE'RE BACK" which caught everyone who was there attentions.

"Natsu Happy welcome back" Mira said happily like she dose always.

Mirajane is a slim young woman of below average height. She has long, white hair which curls slightly at the ends, with two bangs framing her face and reaching down to her chest; her hairstyle's most distinctive trait is a short, upward ponytail obtained by gathering and tying the hair covering her forehead. She has large blue eyes and a curvy, voluptuous body, with large breasts. Her white Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her left thigh. Mirajane's most commonly seen attire is a sleeveless, ankle-length maroon dress with a pleated skirt. The chest is adorned by a large, pink bow, and similarly colored trimmings frame the rather ample neckline, acting as straps, and circle around the waist. Mirajane also wears high-heeled shoes that match her dress, and accessorizes with a small chain necklace with a blue oval gem attached to it, and a bracelet made of white flowers circling her right wrist.

Just then Natsu jump up and kick a guy who was drinking a beer which send him flying across the room.

"WHY THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR NATSU?" Lucy shouted in confusion.

"WHAT THE HELL NATSU? WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" the guy shouted angrily as he got up.

"That's for giving me that crappy information about the salamander" said Natsu.

"Hey don't blame me for passing along a rumor I over heard" said the guy.

"IT WAS ONLY JUST A RUMOR! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"YOU WANT TO FIGHT ABOUT IT!" the guy shouted angrily.

When everyone else saw this instead of trying to stop them they all started a rumble and just started beating each other up which will most likely the guild hall being torn up again... again.

"Now now Natsu I think you sho.." before Happy could finish his sentence someone was puch backwards knocking Happy and sending him flying across the room.

While that was going on Lucy was looking around and said to herself happily "Wow i just can't believe it that I'm actually here" because her dream was finally coming true.

"Oh my a newcomer" said Mirajane.

Lucy just stare at Mirajane with hearts in her eye's "Kyaaah! It's Mirajane strauss" because Lucy was a huge fan of Mirajane and she has seen her often in the sorcery magazine as a model.

Lucy's thought turned back towards the Fairy Tail guild members who were still fighting among themselves "Umm don't you think you should stop them?" Lucy ask.

"Don't worry about it this kind of happens all the time around here" said Mirajane.

During the fight someone threw a bottle hoping to hit the person that they were in the middle of fighting against but they missed them and it was going to fly pass Lucy and hit Mirajane on her head however someone manage caught it just before that could happen.

Naruto Namikaze who was a tall, muscular young man, he had ocean blue eye's with a small scar across his left eye, light blond hair that was in a shaggy-looking hair style with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He wears a tight pitch black long-sleeve and turtleneck shirt, dark grey fingerless gloves, around his waist, a pair of brown belts that cross each other with a black sheath for his sword, he had a gold-colored chain with a green crystal attached to it, light grey suit pants and brown leather boots.

"They really should be more careful with what their throwing around" Naruto said sounding bored then he went back to his seat at the bar and continue drinking his of glass of whiskey.

**(Naruto's voice in this story is the one that Naruto image when he read the Tales of a Gutsy Ninja during his Sage mode training)**

"Thanks Naruto" said Mira.

Lucy then continue to watch the fight between members of fairy tail unfold until something caught her attention on the other end of the bar what she was a women drink straight from a barrel and that women's name was Cana Alberona.

Cana is a tall, slim, young woman with an ample bust and tan skin. She has long, mid-back length brown hair which was shoulder-length strands of hair frame her face, with the left one starting from a prominent, high fringe, She has large brown eyes and visibly long eyelashes, She possesses a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and curvy hips, which, over time, steadily become more defined, Her black Fairy Tail stamp is located on the lower left part of her abdomen, right above her 's shapely upper body is usually left largely exposed, with most of her attires being distinctively scanty: her standard outfit consists of a light blue bikini top which features a camouflage pattern, a pair of capri pants, with two bands hanging from each leg and a light belt covered in heart motifs loosely tied around the waist. She completes her general outfit by wearing a pair of high-heeled sandals.

"Natsu's back where is he it's time we finish things once and for all" said Gray Fullbuster.

Gray had spiky black hair, dark blue eyes and his body is toned and muscular and he was currently wearing nothing but his black boxes.

"Gray your clothes are gone again" said Cana.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE MY CLOTHES GONE!?" Gray shouted.

"All the men around here doesn't have any class" Cana said before she continue drinking from the barrel but not before giving a quick glance over at Naruto.

"Come here Natsu and fight me" Gray said as he kick someone who was in his way and send them flying.

"Not until you put your damn clothes back on" Natsu said as he was beating the same guy at the start of the fight.

"It's only noon and you boy's are already whining like spoil baby's" said Elfmen.

Elfman is a large, muscular man with tan colored skin, was the tallest in the guildhall, his long white hair is kept styled upwards in long, wavy spikes, his dark eyes possess no visible eyebrows and his rectangular, elongated face has a stitched scar running down its right side, crossing his right eye,dark blue jacket with purplish blue inners, held closed on the front by a line of large buttons, with similar buttons on the sleeves' back and the zip located on the high collar left open. The back of his jacket is adorned by large, light kanjis, which read "_The greatest" _and the jacket itself seems to be worn over a light red shirt, sometimes seemingly replaced by an A-shirt covered in many vertical lines, loose pants matching his jacket, held up by a simple belt and sandals, held in place by bands colored the same as his jacket's inners.

However both Natsu and Gray turn around and they punch Elfmen straight in the face together and sent him flying.

"They took he out so easily" said Lucy.

"Wow it's so noisily in here" Loke said to the two girls that were sitting on his lap.

Loke is a young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and has orange hair which is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head, he wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes.

Just then something came flying and hit Loke on his forehead knocking him over.

"Are you alright"? one of the two girls ask worried.

Loke then got up and walk towards the fight not before he turn around to the two girl's and said "I'm going to join the fight but only to protect you two of cause" causing them to blush madly.

"Good luck Loke" they both said at the exactly same time.

Lucy meanwhile had the sorcery weekly magazine in her hands and she was on the part taking about the ten most eligible bachelor's in Fiore and it had Loke's face as well as Naruto and another young man who had blue hair and a red tattoo on his face in it and Lucy then with her other hand drew a cross over Loke's face with a red pen.

"He's definitely off my list what the heck wrong with these people" Lucy said as she watches the fight continue.

Suddenly Gray was standing next to Lucy and this time he was completely nake which cause Lucy to both blush and trying to cover her eye's with her hand's.

"Give me back my underwear you jerk" Gray demanded while Natsu grinning was spinning Gray's underwater around his finger.

Gray then spotted Lucy "Excuse me miss but can I borrow your underwear?" Gray ask but then Lucy out of nowhere had a bat in her hands and she then smacked Gray sending him flying buy then Loke appeared and had Lucy in her his arms.

"These guy's are so incentives they don't kno.." before Loke could finish his sentence Elfmen came and punch Loke sending him flying.

"Real men speak with their fist Loke" said Elfmen but then Natsu appeared and he kick Elfmen in the chest sending him flying.

"I told you to stay out of this" said Natsu.

"Aye" said Happy.

"Err it's so noisily in here so much for having a drink in peace" Cana said who had just finished drinking a barrel of beer and now was drinking from a beer mug.

Cana then pull out a card and told everybody "I think that's enough you guy's it's about time you stop" then a greenish-teal magic circle appeared in front of her.

"Oh yeah saids who" Gray said as he went into a stance and place his fist in his palm and then a very light blue magic circle appeared in front of his hands.

"AAAAARRRRRR!" Elfmen shouted with his arm pointing upwards and his hand open then a small purple magic circle appeared in it which then grew and covered his entire right and then his arm was turn into a rock-like instead.

"You pucks can be so annoying" Loke said as adjusted his ring on his left hand and then a green magic circle appeared in front of it.

"This happens every single day" Naruto said to himself.

Natsu however had his fist's covered in flame's and he said "I'm really for ya".

"Do they always fight like this" Lucy said as she held happy right in front of her face hoping to protect it.

"Oh yeah all the time" said Happy.

"Yet you don't seem worry at all?" Lucy ask curiously.

However before any of them could unleash their spells a huge shadow demon-like man appeared in the middle of them.

"All of you are acting like children not wizard's of fairy tail" the giant slightly turn his head and look Naruto who was currently drink "Naruto why didn't you try to stop them?" the giant ask.

Naruto simply said in a lazily tone "Hrrr there was a fight going on here, sorry Master I guess i was distracted" which cause many people at gain a sweat drop.

Lucy then realize what Naruto just said "Wait a minute did he just say Master" Lucy ask.

The giant then look down at Lucy causing her freeze in fear "Hmm who's this?" the giant ask.

"This here is Lucy, Master and she wants to join our guild" said Mirajane.

The giant then started to shrinking until he was nothing more than a small old man with black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair he also has a thick white mustache, he was wearing a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat.

"Hi there I'm Makarov Dreyar I'm the guild master here so you want to join Fairy Tail do you well we always welcome anyone to our family" said Makarov.

"Yeah I always wanted to join the Fairy Tail guild" said Lucy.

"Well then welcome to Fairy Tail" said Makarov.

Makarov then did a back flip up to the sealing and was about to land on the rail of the second floor but instead he hit his head as he pick himself and he then brought out a thick stack of papers and wave it at them.

"You done it again you fool's look at these documents that I received from the wizard council, Gray good job dealing with the smuggling organization but after you walk around completely naked in afterwards" said Makarov.

"It's not my fault" said Gray.

"Elfmen your last mission was to escort a VIP but instead you assaulted him during the mission" said Makarov.

"He said a real man should force on education instead of getting stronger" said Elfmen.

"Cana drinking fiftteeth barrels of alcohol then you charge it to the council" said Makarov.

"Damn they found out" said Cana.

"Loki stop flirting with the council member elder granddaughter" said Makarov.

"I don't see the problem with that" said Loki.

"Natsu oh my boy the amount of damage you cause can even compare to all the other have done" said Makarov.

"Are most of them about Natsu" Lucy thought.

Makarov started shaking and a shadow overtook his eye's Lucy was afraid that he was getting ready to yell and she was stricken with fear as everyone was waiting for what was coming next.

"FUCK THOSE THE MAGIC COUNCIL IDIOTS!" Makarov shouted happily.

A shocked Lucy could do nothing but stare and only managed to say "EH!?".

"We are Fairy tail mages and the Magic council can't do anything to stop us so we don't listen to orders because we break them so do wherever you think is right" said Makarov and the whole guild erupted in cheers right there and then Lucy knew that she picked the best guild to join.

Afterwards Mirajane took Lucy over to the bar and she then brought out a stamp and she ask Lucy where would like her guild mark and what colour does she want it to be which Lucy said she wanted it on the back of her right hand and she wanted it to be pink.

"Yeah you go now your a office member of fairy tail" said Mirajane.

Lucy look at it and smile she then walk over to Natsu and Happy who were looking at a request broad.

"Natsu look Mirajane gave me my guild mark of Fairy Tail" Lucy said happily.

"Yeah that's nice Luigi" said Natsu.

"IT'S LUCY!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Already deciding which job to do next hey Natsu" Naruto said as he walk up to Natsu, Lucy and Happy.

"Yeah but I can't pick which one to do" said Natsu.

"You know Natsu you really should just relax sometimes" said Naruto.

"No way that would be boring" said Natsu.

"In that case Natsu you could then do some training if your that bore" said Naruto.

"Aye or do some fishing to get me some yummy fish" said Happy.

"You have fish on the mind twenty four seven don't you cat" said Naruto.

Meanwhile Makuro was sitting on the bar counter and was drinking from until a worry little boy beging him to help his father who was another member of Fairy tail and the reason why he was asking for help was because his still hasn't return from the job.

"But master the job is supposed to be simple one but my dad still hasn't return yet" said the boy.

"Romeo you should have more faith in your father" said Makarov.

"But he could be in danger" said Romeo.

"I sure he's fine" said Makarov.

"YOUR BEING STUPID!" Romeo before he threw a mug at Makarov's head knocking him over and he ran out of the Fairy tail guildhall.

"Why that little" Makarov said as he pick himself back up on to the bar counter.

"Poor child" Lucy said to herself.

Suddenly Natsu punch the request broad then he grab his bag and walk towards the double doors.

"What was that about?" Lucy ask curiously.

"Father's are a very touchy subject for Natsu" said Naruto.

"Natsu's father Igneel disappeared leaving Natsu behind and Natsu has been looking for him ever since" said Mirajane

"How sad" said Lucy.

Just then Lucy ran to catch up with Natsu and Happy.

"I hope they fine him" said Mirajane.

"Knowing Natsu without a doubt but also there will be a lot of destruction that's for sure" Naruto said before taking another sip out of his glass of whiskey.

**The Lullaby Arc**

**The Team formed**


	2. The Team Formed

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

**SPELLS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…__and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**Last time**

Suddenly Natsu punch the request broad then he grab his bag and walk towards the double doors.

"What was that about?" Lucy ask curiously.

"Father's are a very touchy subject for Natsu" said Naruto.

"Natsu's father Igneel disappeared leaving Natsu behind and Natsu has been looking for him ever since" said Mirajane

"How sad" said Lucy.

Just then Lucy ran to catch up with Natsu and Happy.

"I hope they fine him" said Mirajane.

"Knowing Natsu without a doubt but also there will be a lot of destruction that's for sure" Naruto said before taking another sip out of his glass of whiskey.

* * *

**A couple days later**

It was a normal day at the Fairy tail Guild hall with people talking, eating and drinking with the only difference being was that Master Makarov wasn't around and the newest member of Fairy Tail Lucy was looking over the request board.

"If you find anything that interests you, just let me know since Master Makarov isn't here" said Mirajane.

"Where is the Master Makarov anyways" Lucy ask curiously.

Meanwhile Natural was currently sitting at a nearby table eating his breakfast "He's probably at his regularly old man convention" Naruto said which earn a couple chuckles from a few guild members that happened to over hear what he just said.

Mirajane narrowing her eyes at Naruto and said "Now Naruto, there's no need to call it that".

A confused Lucy looked over at Mirajane and ask curiously, "What are you talking about?".

"Master Makarov is at a meeting where all guild masters from different provinces gather together to report about their guilds. They come together once in a while to meet with each other and catch up" Mirajane explained.

"Report my ass! It's just a bunch of old people getting together to play bingo or gamble" Naruto said with a small grin on his face.

"Hurry up and pick a job already Lucy" Natsu said with his hands behind his head.

Happy was floating next to Natsu, "Aye! We chose the last job without consoling you last time, so it's your turn to pick our next job".

Turning her back on both of them, "Don't joke around! We're splitting up"

Widening his eyes in surprise Natsu stared at her, "Why?"

"You wouldn't mind taking in just about any blond girl, would you?" said Lucy.

Natsu scratched the back of his head looking confused, "What are you talking about? You are right though." See she was right after all. They didn't need her "Though we choose Lucy to be in our team because you're a nice person" Natsu said unknowing to cause Lucy to blush.

"You know you don't have to force yourself to team up with anyone" said a voice behind Lucy.

As she turning around she saw a Gray who was half naked as he was only in a pair of boxers and he was standing there like it was the most normal thing in the world and standing next to him was Loke.

With a smile on her smile on her face Mirajane took it upon herself to announce Gray's wardrobe malfunction, "Gray… Your outfit".

Feeling a breeze over his body he looked down and noticed that his clothing had disappeared, "AAARGH! I forgot them again!"

"How can you forget? Isn't clothes the first thing that you're supposed to think abou when you get up?" Lucy thought.

Natsu stared at Gray with a disgust look on his face, "What a pain in the ass".

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A PAIN IN THE ASS!" Gray shouted angrily.

"WHO DO YOU THINK, YOU PERVERTED PUNK!" Natsu shouted angrily.

They immediately started to fight each other while the other member just watched in amusement. It was always fun watching those two fight. They always fought over the most stupid things.

Meanwhile, whiles all of that was happening, Loke took it upon himself to start flirting with Lucy, "You're really are beautiful. If I were to take off my shades and look at you with my naked eyes, they'd probably shatter into pieces"

Lucy already knew the type of guy that Loke was, so she wasn't fooled at all by his charms, "Then please take them" Lucy said as she didn't need a guy like him flirting with her.

Putting his both arms on her shoulders he stared at her and his face sparkled. Hearing the sounds of keys jingling, his eyes say Lucy's keys hanging from her waist and his face began to pale, "You're a Celestial mage!" He then turned around and ran for his life, "Sorry, but this is the end of us!"

With a sweat drop she looked at his retreating form, "Since when was there a '_us_ '"Lucy thought.

"What was all that about?" Lucy ask curiously.

Mirajane smiled, "Loke isn't very good at dealing with Celestial mages".

"My guess is that he try it on with another Celestial mages but he ended up just pissing them off and then they summon their Spirit's after Loke" said Naruto.

After a few seconds, they saw Loke running back in the Guild hall looking scared.

"WE'RE GOT SOME BAD NEWS EVERYBODY! IT'S ERZA SHE'S BACK IN TOWN AND SHE'S HEADING RIGHT THIS WAY!" Loke shouted with scared look on his face.

Every single person who was in the hall immediately stop whatever they were doing and instead started to worry about what's to come and shaking in fear causing Lucy to wonder what kind of person was Erza like to make everyone who a moment ago was taking, drinking and laughing within a care in the world to worry so much.

The ground shook and the tremors increased by the second but eventually it came to a stop and by the entrance of the guildhall stood a single figure one they recognised was Erza Scarlet who was a young beautiful woman, she had long, scarlet hair and brown eyes, slender, she had a voluptuous figure, she wore a sliver body armor with a golden cross, underneath that cross was sort of shape or symbol in a magenta color, sliver armoured paddings on her shoulder's along with sliver metal gauntlet's, she also wore a loose blue skirt that went up a few inches above her knees and long brown boots however the thing that was unusual was that she was carrying a large a souvenir horn that was far larger then her person with only one hand.

"Wow she's beautiful" Lucy said surprised as she wasn't expected that.

"Yeah she really is" Naruto thought as he look at Erza.

"I have returned" Ezra announced to everyone.

"Welcome back Erza" said Mirajane.

"Is the Master here Mira?" Ezra ask curiosity and in a serious tone.

"No I'm afraid he's at Clover town attending a guild Master meeting" Mira replied with a smile on her beautiful face.

"I see damnit... ALRIGHT EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Erza shouted getting everyone's full attention on her.

"On my way back from my previous job I have over heard more and more problems about members of our guild causing trouble Master may not care but I certainly do" Erza said with anger in her voice which almost everyone face went pale out of fear.

"Cana stop drinking like that It's It's indecent" Erza said causing Cana to stop drinking from the barrel.

"Vijeeter go outside to dance not in here" Erza told the long brunette hair man.

Vijeteer is a slim, young man of average height with long brown hair, which he keeps tied in a ponytail at the back of his head, and has two long, curved shoulder-length bangs, He has dark eyes, Vijeteer's initial outfit consisted of a dark, close-fitting dancing suit that covers the entirety of his body aside from his head, The suit comes with small, outlined round areas over the shoulders, elbows and knees, linked together by thin, metal-coloured stripes.

"Wakaba get rid of that dirty habit or at least smoke outside" Erza told another brunette man call Wakaba Mine.

Wakaba is a man of average height, distinguishable by his brown hair, which is kept in an ostentatious pompadour-like style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large, curly and fluffy tuft, he was wearing a loose, light green shirt decorated with many motifs of stylized dark-colored flowers with five petals, a pair of pants cut down below Wakaba's knees which is held up by a light belt adorned with many black stars partially hidden by his shirt and sandals held up by striped bands.

"Nab just pick a job already it isn't that hard" Erza told Nab Lasaro.

Nab is a extremely tall, heavily muscular and massive young man, towering over most of their guild mates, His straight dark hair was styled in a bob cut, with a light-colored band circling it near the top, and two curved bangs emerging from under it, framing the upper part of his face, which has a somewhat rectangular shape. Nab has prominent thick lips, and a pair of wide, horizontal white stripes, each covering one of his cheeks, somehow reminiscent of tribal war paint. Both of his shoulders are adorned by a white tattoo consisting of several circles, with a larger one in the center being surrounded by smaller ones, in a shape resembling a stylized sun, dark, open vest, with its edges decorated by green and red triangles, and a fur loincloth held up by a belt adorned by many rings. His forearms and lower legs were covered in armour plates held up by ropes, and he also carried around a number of small, round skulls on his person, with many of them held together by cords, circling both his neck and waist.

"Macao.." Erza call out at the man was standing next to Wakaba and who's full name is Macao Conbolt.

Macao is a slim, mildly muscular man of average height with short, straight, slicked back dark blue hair. He has linear dark eyebrows, dark eyes, and a prominent nose with a flat, rectangular front, the lower part of his face is covered in quite a large amount of stubble, which includes a thin mustache, consisted of a knee-length white jacket, often kept open, with a wide, dark purple collar and matching edges, with the sleeves kept rolled up. The sleeves of the simple, dark shirt he wears underneath this jacket are visible sprouting from the latter's own sleeves, and reach down below his elbows. He dons brown, pinstriped pants held up by a lighter-colored belt bearing a snake-like pattern, with a simple, square-shaped buckle, partially obscured by his shirt, and a very distinctive pair of shoes, adorned with a leopard pattern. Around his neck Macao wears a large, serpentine necklace, which is held up by a chain.

As Macao waited for Ezra to telling him off like has done to all the other but instead she just close her eyes and signed like she had given up.

"A-at least say something!" Macao cry out but it was just ignored.

"You guy's get in so much trouble...however I have a lot on my mind today so instead I'll just move on and say no more" Erza said with her hand on her forehead.

"Is Naruto, Natsu and Gray here at least?" Erza ask anybody.

"Sup" Naruto said with a salute.

"Aye" said Happy.

"W-we're right Erza...G-great friends as usual...! Ahahh" Gray said with one of his arm's over Natsu's shoulder and their other arm was doing a fist pumping action in the air.

"I see that you two are getting along I do that it's only natural friends fight each other time to time however I am so glad to see you two get along so well" Ezra said with a smile on her face and her eye's were close and she was nodding.

"W-we're still not on the best of term's" Gray whisper.

"A-aye" Natsu agreed.

"I...never seen Natsu act like Happy before" Lucy said shock.

"A few years ago Natsu challenge Erza to a fight but he lose and he was beating quite badly" Mirajane explained.

"Don't forget she also beaten Gray as well when she saw him walking around town in nothing but his underwear" said Macao.

"And there's the time when Loke got punched by Erza when he try to flirt with her that one time" said Wakaba.

"Naruto, Natsu, Gray I need to ask a favour for the two of you" Erza said surprising all three of them.

"As I was returning along the way I overheard a conversation that maybe ended up with thing's going wrong. I originally hope to speak with master about this first but because he's not here and time is of the essence I need help from all three of you" Erza said shocking not only Natsu and Gray but everyone else in the hall apart from Lucy who didn't know why it was so much a big deal and Naruto who just nodded his head accepting the request from Erza.

"Erza? Needs help!"

"Whatever it is it's going to be pretty bad"

"This is the first time I have ever heard Erza ask help for anything"

"Naruto, Natsu, Gray and Erza...I never would've have imagined it" Mirajane said who was still surprise.

"I expect to see all of you at the train station tomorrow morning" Ezra said before picking up the horn and walk out of the Guild Hall.

"They might be the strongest team ever formed in Fairy Tail" said Mirajane.

"Eh?" Lucy muttered as she stared at the door in shock. "The strongest team?" she muttered in awe.

"Lucy, could you do me a favor?" Mirajane asked kindly. "Would you go with them to make sure Natsu and Grey behave themselves?"

"Sure thing Mirajane" said Lucy.

**The next day at Magnolia train station**

"Magnolia's train station is rather peaceful in the morning" Lucy thought.

The air around her was so fresh that it made her melt into the bench that she was sitting on. The celestial mage looked around, her face softened when she noticed that the sky was clear as ice.

"Hmm, what a lovely day" Lucy though however her enjoyment was cut short by the two mages in front of her.

"This sucks why do I have to be stuck with you?" Natsu Dragneel growled under his breath as he glared angrily at the dark haired teen in front of him.

Gray, who was doing the same thing shot back, "Hey, that's my line! If Erza wanted help, then I can handle it by myself!"

The two brought their faces closer towards each other, and rivalry sparks ignited from their eyes.

"Then go by yourself! I didn't even want to come!" said Natsu.

Gray clenched his jaw, "Then stay at home, I'm sure Erza will drag your ass back here again anyway!" Natsu jerked back a little as he heard Gray he remembered what happened last time he disobeyed Erza which him shivered out of fear from the memory and seeing Natsu's reaction Gray smirked in victory and began to boast. At that point, Lucy wasn't even listening to them anymore and just sighed.

Lucy look at her side at Naruto who was just reading a book sitting on the bench with her and Happy in the middle between them chewing on a fish right.

"Do you want some?" Happy asked happily, holding the already half eaten fish in his little paw.

"Um no thanks" said Lucy

"Good! I wasn't planning on sharing anyway, aye!" Happy chirped.

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead, "This damn cat!"

Lucy just signed as she didn't want to try to argue with cat anyways. She then gazed around as she noticed that everyone were staring at her two arguing guildmate's. Sitting back into the bench, Lucy tried her best to stay in silence.

"Just pretend you don't know them, pretend you don't know them" Lucy thought to herself.

"I bet she's thinking to just pretend you don't know them" Naruto thought to herself.

"Why did you come here, Lucy?" Happy questioned curiously with his mouthful of fish. His eyes gazed at the sky without any care in the world.

"Because Mira-san made me," Lucy mumbled dejectedly. There was no way she could say no to Mirajane of all people, "She said that I should stop these two from fighting when Erza-san isn't looking".

"Nobody be it man or women can say no to Mirajane with that breath taking smile of her" thought Naruto.

"Your not doing a very good job at it Lucy" Happy said before taking another bite out of his fish.

"Quiet you" Lucy hissed.

"He has a point though" thought Naruto.

Just then, a voice that sounded calm and collecting call out the.

"I apologise made you guys waited to long".

Lucy, Happy and Naruto all then turn around to see Erza along with a giant cart behind her carrying cases filled with her belongings.

"That's...a lot of things" Lucy said in shock as she stared at Ezra's belongings.

"Arr you my be other new member as well? I saw you at the guild hall yesterday standing next to Natsu" Erza asked Lucy.

"Ah yes! My name's Lucy! Mira asked me to come along so I hope I can help" Lucy said while bowing her head.

"I'm Erza Scarlet. I thought your name sounds familiar. I overheard people saying you're beaten a mercenary gorilla" Erza said.

"Not really...Natsu did almost everything and it was technique a person and he wasn't even a ape or mercenary it was just a Vulcan possessing Maroc" Lucy muttered.

"With that of strength on your last job it shows promise considering what we're about to do is quite risky" Erza explained.

"R-Risky!" Lucy exclaimed.

Naruto look over at Natsu and Gray as they had their arms wrapped on each others shoulders once again and jumping around, trying to look like they're having a good time to prevent Erza getting mad at them.

"They do realize that they don't have to act like that just don't be mean to each other or start fighting" Naruto thought.

"I don't know what kind of task we're doing Erza, but I want something from you when we get back" Natsu asked Erza.

"O-Oi! Are you trying to get yourself killed idiot?!" Gray said running up behind Natsu.

"Oh what is it?" Erza ask curiously.

"I have gotten a lot stronger since last time. I want to fight you when we get back" Natsu challenged.

"Doesn't he realized that Erza most likely have gotten stronger as well since the last time they fought against each other" Naruto thought as he signed.

Meanwhile Erza looked at Natsu with a blank face, Lucy pale at Natsu's request and Gray's jaw dropped.

"Well, that's it. He's officially lost it" Gray said.

"That would he had it at some point" Naruto said which Gray and Happy to laugh a bit and a tick mark appeared on Natsu's head.

"Very well, I accept then. When we come back, we will fight" Erza said.

"Yeah! Now I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouted while pumping his fists in the air.

"Let's aboard the train then shall we" said Erza.

"NOOO!" Natsu shouted out in despair.

**On the way to Onibus train station**

Almost everyone in their booth was perfectly calm except for Natsu who was currently suffering from his motion sickness greatly.

"Man, what a loser. This is how you get after picking a fight?" asks Gray.

"Getting around just be hard on him" said Lucy.

"Natsu, come sit by me" said Erza.

"Aye!" said Natsu.

"Is she telling me to move?" Lucy asks as she switches the place with Natsu. She sits next between Naruto and Gray. Natsu is sitting next to Erza.

"I'll let you rest" Erza said as Natsu sits by her.

"Aye!" Natsu said before his stomach got punched by Erza's fist causing him to lose consciousness and collapse on her lap.

"This way it's a bit easier on him" Erza said.

"By knocking him out" thought Naruto.

"You know, now that I've seen Natsu's magic's, what kind of magic do you use Erza?" Lucy ask.

"Her magic is beautiful! Blood comes flying everywhere!" Happy exclaimed.

"H-How is that exactly is that beautiful?" Lucy said.

"It's nothing special really, but I think Gray's is more beautiful" Erza said.

"It is? Well i can do more than just attack I guess" Gray said as he put his fist in his left palm and released some magic, When he lifted his fist an ice sculpture of Fairy tail was in his palm.

"Whoa! That's neat!" Lucy exclaimed "Oh! I just noticed this! You use ice and Natsu uses fire! No wonder you two don't get along!" said Lucy.

"Is that so" said Erza.

"Then what about you Naruto what's your magic" Lucy ask curiously.

"Aye Naruto's magic is really cool and he's really good at it" said Happy.

"Really" Lucy said getting even more curious about it.

"Indeed it's rather impressive actually" Erza said nodding her head.

"Yeah it's the reason for his nickname" said Gray.

"Then what is it!?" Lucy ask now extremely curious.

"It's just Wind Magic" Naruto said making sound like it was nothing special.

"Aye but Naruto can do many cool things with it" said Happy.

"Like what" Lucy ask curiously.

"Like this" Naruto said as he open his left palm and wind start to form around his palm and then it manifested into a small hawk-like bird composed of wind streams and with complete avian anatomy, such as wings and talons

"Wow! That's incredible" Lucy said looking at Naruto's creation.

"Erza, isn't it about time you told us? What are we supposed to be doing?" Grey asked

"Our opponents are the dark guild, Eisenwald. They intend to do mischief with some magic called Lullaby" said Erza

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy said as they know the word called Lullaby.

"Then, those guy from before…" said Lucy

"Were members of Eisenwald" said Gray

"I'm guessing that they had run in with some members of Eisenwald" Naruto thought.

"Eisenwald is a former Dark Guild that once specialized in assassinations" said Erza

"We fought them before" said Gray

"Why would they want Lullaby for? Naruto ask but he could already tell what it was.

"They want to use to kill innocent people. And also the leader of Eisenwald is Erigor" Erza said angrily.

**The ****Lullaby Arc**

**Battle at the train station**


	3. A battle at the train station

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

**SPELLS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**(The original author for this story The-Saiyan-God-of-Destruction has discontinue this story but they have has me to continue it and told me their future plans to it and plan on doing them)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**Last time**

"Erza, isn't it about time you told us? What are we supposed to be doing?" Grey asked

"Our opponents are the dark guild, Eisenwald. They intend to do mischief with some magic called Lullaby" said Erza

"Lullaby?" Gray and Happy said as they know the word called Lullaby.

"Then, those guy from before…" said Lucy

"Were members of Eisenwald" said Gray

"I'm guessing that they had run in with some members of Eisenwald" Naruto thought.

"Eisenwald is a former Dark Guild that once specialized in assassinations" said Erza

"We fought them before" said Gray

"Why would they want Lullaby for? Naruto ask but he could already tell what it was.

"They want to use to kill innocent people. And also the leader of Eisenwald is Erigor" Erza said angrily.

* * *

**The current time**

**At the Onibus train station**

As Naruto and the group got off the train and began their search for Eisenwald, but something was missing.

"That sure was a long trip" said Lucy walking as she stretches out her both arms.

"Are those guys from the Eisenwald guild even still here?" asks Gray

"I don't know, That's what we're about to find out" said Erza

However Naruto suddenly stop walking as he had notices something.

"Hold up a second" said Naruto.

Everyone stopped and wondered why Naruto had stop.

"What is it Naruto?" asked Erza.

"I kind of just notice… where's Natsu?" Naruto asked they all before heard the train was about departing When the train is moving, Natsu is still in that train.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Natsu yelled out of a window saving madly while everyone was just stood there and watching him.

"Yep, we left him on the train" Happy said as his cross arms.

"I was to busy telling the story, I completely forgot all about him! What have I done? And I know he's bad with transportation. This is all my fault. Please, would someone hit me?" asked Erza.

Lucy had a look of shock Erza's request but she was surprised when she saw Naruto walk over to Erza.

"Wait is he really going to hit her?!" thought Lucy.

Erza hoped she'll get punishment for her mistake and she was glad when she saw Naruto walk towards her but all she felt was a simple flick to her forehead.

"What was that?" Erza asked as she touches her own forehead.

"That's your punishment as you ask for cause I ain't actually going hit you Erza" Naruto said which caused Erza to blush.

"Now's isn't time for chat, we need to get that idiot!" said Gray.

'sign' "I'll get him" Naruto said as he disappeared in a gust of wind.

"He disappeared!" Lucy said surprise.

"I told you that Naruto is really good with his magic" said Happy.

**Currently on the train**

Natsu's rage was boiling since some random guy who came up to him and started talking trash about the Fairy tail Guild and he was given him a few punches since motion sickness was not allowing him to beat the crap of the guy however Natsu did manage to hear that he was from Eisenwald,. Natsu try to summon his flames to burn this guy down but thanks to the train that was moving Natsu was having a very hard time trying not to be sick.

The other man name was Kageyama and he is a young man of average height and weight with black eyes and black hair which he ties in a short, spiky ponytail. He wears a white shirt with a high collar and an intricate symbol on its back over a plain, dark red undershirt. He also wears a pair of aquamarine pants, black shoes and small black earrings in each ear.

"This is pathetic! You're nothing compare to the Eisenwald wizard's" said Kageyama.

"S-shut u-up" Natsu manage to say.

As the train finally stopped the fire dragon-slayer then summoned all his strength and was about to do something but out of nowhere Naruto appeared in front of him in a gust of wind surprising both Natsu and Kageyama and before Natsu could a single questions Naruto had beaten him to it.

"Hey Natsu! Is that guy giving you trouble?" Naruto ask looking at Kageyama.

"Why do I feel like I seen seen his face before" thought Naruto.

"Nah, I was totally going to kick his a as before you show up Naruto *The train then started to move again causing Natsu's sickness to act up again* SHIT NARUTO LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Natsu yelled.

"Get back here you fairy flies! Don't think you can escape from Eisenwald!" said Kageyama.

"Eisenwald that's who we're looking for" Naruto thought as he was about to take Kageyama out but Natsu had ran and jump through the window wanting to get off the train as soon as possible however in his hurry to get out he completely forgot that the train was moving which caused Naruto to sweatdrop.

"Damnit that guy is so reckless" Naruto thought before he followed suit and with flying ability he could land perfectly.

Just as Naruto hopped out of the train he heard a noise and as he look to his side he saw a car with Erza handling it on the front and Gray was hanging on the roof for dear life but Natsu's head Collided with Gray's sending them both tumbling to the ground. Erza abruptly stopped the car not far away while Nature landed safely not to far from the ground.

"Damnit! What the hell was that for you punk" Gray said while holding his head.

"Shut up! How could you guys just leave me on the train like that, at least Naruto came back for me" Natsu said while he was holding his head.

"My apologies but I am glad that you both are all right" Erza said as she held Natsu's head to her chest however she ended up bashing Natsu's head against her armour.

"By the way Natsu who was that guy you were fighting with back there" Naruto ask curiously.

"Like hell I know! He said his name was Kageyama and I was beating him up because he insulted Fairy tail! Damn Eisenwald pri-Gah!" Natsu was slapped in the face by Erza.

"YOU IDIOT! THAT'S THE GUILD WE'RE AFTER! WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS STOP HIM?!" Erza shouted angrily.

"I had to go after Natsu when he jump out the window" Naruto said hoping that Erza wouldn't hit him as well.

"It's my first time hearing about this too! So what gives?!" Natsu shouted.

"I explained everything on the train, weren't you two listening?!" Erza scolded.

"Yeah but you never mention this Kageyama guy" said Naruto.

"You said he was at the train right? We need to hurry!" Erza said while getting back on the magic-mobile. She then linked something to her forearm that was connected to the car.

"What did that guy look like?" Gray asked

"Pfft, nothing special" Natsu said.

"He wore white clothing and had black hair that was put into a ponytail. Hm, reminds me of a pineapple" said Naruto.

"I saw him carrying some kind of flute. It had a skull with three eye's though" Natsu said.

"Three eyed skull? Ugh that's creepy..." Gray said.

"A flute with a three-eyed skull...? Oh no..." Lucy said fearfully.

"What's the matter Lucy?" Happy ask.

"I thought it wasn't real... that it was just a story, but that flute is the cursed song Lullaby...it uses death magic" Lucy exclaimed.

"What?" Erza asked.

"A cursed song? Does it use some kind of incantation?" Gray asked.

"I've only read some books about it but, there are some deadly forbidden magic out there isn't allow?" Lucy asked.

"Yes, Black magic, I'll kill anyone whomever it is used on" Erza explained.

"Lullaby is even worse than that" Lucy grimly said.

"What do you mean" Ezra ask worried.

"I read in a book it's not just black magic it's death magic "said Lucy.

"We need to get straight to next station right now!" Erza orderd.

**At Oshinaba train station**

In Oshinaba there is a magic-mobile speeding towards the train station with Erza Scarlet at the wheel and with Gray Fullbuster hanging on the roof along with Naruto somehow able to stand on the roof perfectly still, Lucy and happy were siting in the passenger seats with Natsu looks like he was going to die because of his motion sickness.

"Hm...I feel like there's something you need to know Lucy" Happy pondered.

"Oh what is it" Lucy ask.

"I don't remember" Happy said causing Lucy to sweatdrop.

"Ezra! You should slow down! You're going to run out of magic before we even get there!" Gray yelled with concerned in his voice.

"I don't care, the life's of innocents people are in danger and we don't know what are Eisenwald plans are *looking at Gray* beside I have all of you to land a hand in the battle" said Ezra.

"Don't worry Ezra! We're backing you up in this battle" said Naruto.

At this everyone speed up to get to the train station of Oshinaba, in five minutes they managed to get near the train station and it was surrounded by a big amount of people, Ezra was moving over the people to get to the staff of the train station to talk.

Erza then walk up to one of the train staff "We are wizards from the Fairy tail guild, tell us what's going on" said Ezra.

The train stuff was about to reply but Erza head bumped him knocked him, he went towards another of the staff asking him the same thing but before he was knocked out as well, everyone was looking at her with a sweat-drop.

"She really wants an answer right away doesn't she" Lucy asked exasperatedly.

"That's how she always is" said Naruto.

"Finally understanding her are ya?" Gray said.

"EISENWALD IS INSIDE! COME ON LET'S HURRY!" Erza shouted.

Everyone ran inside the station and Lucy was having a bit of a hard time having to carry Natsu alone the way.

"A group of army soldiers raided earlier but they haven't yet to come back" Erza said as she ran, as they arrive at some stairs and we all stopped for a second.

As there were Soldiers were lying down unceremoniously everywhere. Naruto closed his eyes and expanded his senses and he was able to sense their energy meaning that they were alive but just barely.

"We're up against mages, there's no way a military platoon would be able to handle them" Erza said afterwards everyone continue up the stairs and arrive at where Eisenwald were at.

"So... the Fairy flies did come...I knew it" said the voice.

He is a tall, lean-built and yet mildly muscular man with silver hair, which is held pointing upwards in spiky strands on top of his head, but hangs down to the left of his face in a distinctive tuft, sometimes partially covering it, and reaching down to his shoulders. His eyes are dark and he has an elongated face with sharp features and somewhat pointed ears, but seems to lack eyebrows. His eyes are circled by dark lines and each of them has a simple tattoo right below it, consisting of a pointed line going down vertically, crossed with two more, larger horizontal lines. The upper part of his body is similarly tattooed, but with much larger, intricated and blue-colored motifs, which take on spiraling forms, and adorn his shoulders, biceps, pectorals and back.

"Pfft he looks like a punk from the street, hell his whole entire squad a lackeys do!" Naruto thought with a smile

"There's...there's so many..." Lucy said shacking.

"You! You're Erigor the death god aren't you?! Ezra asked and Erigor just chuckled.

"Natsu! Come on! You gotta wake up!" Lucy said trying to wake Natsu up.

"Damn flies... because of you Erigor is mad at me" a familiar voice said which Naruto looked over to the source and saw the same guy that was on the train who Natsu punched.

"Hey it's you! what was your name again Shikamaru or something" Naruto said pointing at Kageyama.

"MY NAME IS KAGEYAMA!" Kageyama shouted whiles sounding annoyed.

"Hey...I know that voice..." Natsu said while struggling to his knees.

"What's your plan on using Lullaby?!" Erza asked.

"Ha! You don't know eh!" Erigor then flew upwards.

"He's hovering" Lucy said surprising.

"He's using wind magic" Happy said.

"We're at a train station, and what do all train stations have?" Erigor ask smugly.

"No...your plan is to broadcast it in this town?!" Ezra exclaimed.

"Thousands of people are gathered outside the station here right now, if we s o happen to broadcast Lullaby loud enough, even to the entire city, well...hehehe" Erigor explained.

"You're really going to involve all those innocent lives in all of this?!" Erza asked angrily.

"We're simply cleaning up, those who live by having rights, and being ignorant to those who don't! We don't need a world of people who are oblivious, and so I, the Shinigami, have come to punish them! Death!" said Erigor.

"Even if you do that you won't get you're rights back" Lucy said "And besides, you guys were kicked out as an official guild because you were doing bad things!".

"At this point, power is all we want! With power, we can wipe out our past and change the future!" Erigor bellowed.

"I think he needs to be wrapped up in a straight jacket" Naruto said to himself.

"What a pity you Fairy flies, all of you are going to die this instant!" said Kageyama. He then touched the ground and his shadow came out a d headed towards Naruto and the others and arm's made out of shadows came out from it and where about to attack them.

***FWOOM!***

Natsu had managed to counter them with his fire dragon-slayer magic just in time.

"You!" Kageyama said angrily.

"Yeah I recognize you your the guy who attack me back on the train" Natsu said.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Now this looks interesting, i think it's about time we go wild?" Natsu smirked.

"Just don't end up destroying the train station Natsu or Master isn't going to be please" Naruto said.

"Hmpe, I'll leave these flies to you all" Erigor said before disappearing inside the station.

"Natsu, Gray! You two go after him!" Ezra said.

"Hub?" Both said, they looked at each other.

"If the both of you work together, then Erigor won't stand a chance!" Ezra said to them "Lucy, Naruto and I will stay here and take care of the rest of the dark guild members".

Natsu and Gray just ketp glaring each other "Are you two listening?!" said Ezra.

"W-We're going!" Gray panicked.

"A-Aye sir" Natsu said before we and Gray went ahead inside the station, following Erigor.

"I'm following after them!" Rayule said before leaping on a ledge with vines shooting from his fingers.

He is a tanned man with a pointed nose and a sharp chin. He has dark lines circling his eyes. Rayule dons a distinctive jacket, light in the low part and dark in the upper one and on the sleeves, which comes equipped with a tight hood covered in black and light stripes, which Rayule is always seen wears a light shirt under his jacket, simple pants and shoes.

"I'm going too! I have to get back at that pink haired bastard!" Kageyama said before disappearing into the shadows.

"We'll follow Natsu and Gray after we're finished up here" Erza said.

"Us...against all of them?" Lucy said worriedly.

"Are you sure you're able to fight? It looked like you put quite a bit of power to get us here" Naruto asked.

"Of course I can" Ezra said, then brought out her hand and out came a sword.

"Whoa a sword appeared!" Lucy said surprisingly.

"Alright let's being" Naruto said as he put his hands in his pockets and then suddenly a large gust of wind flue pass him hitting all the dark guild members and sending them flying.

Then Naruto just disappeared and reappeared right in front of the group of dark guild members in an instant startling them.

"What the-?!"

"He was just standing there a second ago"

"He's super fast as well"

"Would you just hurry it up" Naruto said.

"Ha! He's just one guy, kill him!"

A group of Eisenwald member change at Naruto with their weapons in their hands and Naruto just stood there with a bore expression on his face.

"Off with your head!" an Eisenwald member shouted, swinging an axe to chop off Naruto's head however Naruto grabbed the blade and crushed it with his bare hand and with a simple wave from his left hand its summoned another but stronger large gust of wind sending more Eisenwald members flying.

"Who's next I don't got all day" Naruto said sounding bored.

"Wow his control over his Wind Magic is amazing" Lucy said amazed.

"Aye Naruto has perfect control over his magic to the point where it's simple as moving a arm or an leg" said Happy.

"You piece of shit! Come on! It's just one guy!"

More Eisenwald members charged at the male Fairy tail member, who just casually walked towards them. Then in a burst of speed Naruto disappeared as he changed at them and immediately punched another one in the stomach, sending him flying back. He then kicked another one of the side, back-handed another, kicked several in the stomach, delivered uppercut, swept their feet and spun them around and throwing them aside, some smashing into the wall's. The enemies were flying in every direction from the barrage of attacks, Rinse and repeat with anyone elses trying to harm the member of Fairy tail.

"Nng! What the hell is he?!"

"What do we do?! We can't land a single hit on him!"

"This is boring I thought you would put up a better fight then this" Naruto said as he casually walking forward at one side of the dark guild group they were backing away fearfully.

"Come on! Let's get the other two! They're just girl's" a members elsewhere said. That caught the attention of both Ezra and Lucy who broke their gaze over at Naruto.

"Haaahh!" Ezra charged forward with her sword readly, with a powerful swing Erza knocked out several members. She charged again and with a couple slashes, more were blow away.

"Argh! Take this!" Several Eisenwald members charged their magic and aimed it at Erza who leaped in the air dodging the blast, she required away her sword to bring out a spear. She swung her spear and took out more of her opponent. Then she switched from spears to dual wield two swords in an instant, taking out more enemies.

"This woman's re-quipping so fast..." Byard said.

"Re-quip" Lucy wondered.

"It's her magic! It's similar to yours! She has another personal space, and she can summon out several weapon's in her disposal" Happy explained.

"That's amazing" Lucy said in awe.

"Erza is just getting started though!" Happy said.

"E-Ezra?!" Karacka croaked out.

"Alright! I think it's time I help out too!" Lucy exclaimed. She reached into her small bag and pulled out a golden key.

**Open the gate of the crab: Cancer!**

In a golden light, out came a person appeared the celestial spirit Cancer.

His hair is black and braided in red cornrows that end in a shape that resembles crab's has thick lips. H wears a blue striped shirt and dark trousers with two aquamarine stripes each side, also wearing boots in his feet. In his pants there's a ring chain in the right pocket and a hairdresser tools' bag in the left side of his belt. He wears a golden necklace and it's commonly seen with his two main weapons: Scissors. The color of his eyes is unknown because Cancer always wears sunglasses with green lens. He also has six crab legs that appear from his back.

"Let's take them with style" said Lucy.

"Okay baby!" Cancer charged forwards with his scissors in hand and use them to cut the enemy's weapon's, and to their shock, their hair as well, effectively knocking them out.

"Not bad there" Ezra complicated while holding an axe.

"He seems useful" Naruto said and without even looking he sent a enemy flying.

"Yes! Score one for me!" Lucy said excitely.

"However... the way he says 'baby' it's rather insulting..." Erza said next which caused Lucy to go on to her knees in depression and Cancer disappeared.

"There's still a lot here...no choice, I'll have to finish things up here" Ezra said then her body was engulfed in a glowing light.

"Whoo! Her armour's coming off! What a show!" an Eisenwald member said.

"Whoa! What is she doing?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Not only can Erza requip weapons, but she specialty lies in her armour that changes and enhances her abilities that only she can use! It's called 'The knight'" Happy exclaimed.

"I wonder which armour she going to requip into" Naruto said glanced where the light was and it was gone Erza was donned in a new armour with four white wings sticking out from her back, she wore a sliver headband with outward wings, her bust, arms and legs armoured in sliver, and wore a white skirt with the top of it armored as well. Her heaven's wheel armour. Swords that were floating in a circle behind her started rotating rapidly and she ascended.

"You're mine!" A Eisenwald member shouted, swing his sword at Naruto, who just dodge once again and punched the member in the face knocking him out without even looking at him as Naruto just continue to watch over to what Erza was about to do.

"Dance, my sword's!" Erza gestured and the swords were spinning more rapidly.

"She's...!she's...!" Karacka tried say.

**Circle swords!**

The ring of swords were launched to a majority of her enemies. Wiping them out.

"Whoa...she got almost all of them in one strike!" Lucy said in awe.

"Damnit! I'll take you out! Take this!" Byard changed at Erza with his hands glowing.

"It's really her! Erza Scarlet the strongest women in Fairy tail and the Queen of the Fairy's! Titania!" Karacka exclaimed.

With a swing of one of Ezra's swords, she took out Byard in a instant, sending him clashing to the ground.

"Well it looks like she wants to finish things up here, oh well" Naruto said facing his own set of enemies "Here's a goodbye present from me".

Naruto changed his magic in his right hand and simply swiped his hand across and creating a large gust of wind which sended all his opponents away and clashing in the wall's and ground.

"And that's Naruto Namikaze! the Sky Emperor of Fairy Tail!" Karacka exclaimed.

"Wow...he took out all those enemies like it was nothing" Lucy thought in surprised.

"Impressive as always Naruto" Erza thought while glowing in a light again and reverted back to her heart Kreuz armour.

"No way I can do this! I'm getting out of here!" Karacka said before he ran inside the station with a trail of dust.

"He might be going after Erigor, Lucy can you go stop him?" Erza asked.

"M-Me?!" Lucy said pointing at herself.

"Go!" Erza glared at her.

"I-I'm going!" Lucy said picked up dust as she ran as well following the enemy with Happy following her.

Just as Lucy and Happy left Erza wobbled and was about to fall over, until a hand touched her shoulder gently, She looked over to her side and saw Naruto supporting her.

"Now what was that being fine earlier?" Naruto teased.

"My apologies...I guess the magic-mobile took more out of me then I thought..." Erza said panting.

"Everyone else...do you best..." Ezra thought. Her eyes widened at remembering what Erigor said earlier "I'm fine now. Come on. We need to warn the people outside about what Erigor is about to do".

Naruto nodded and they went upstairs. When they reached a balcony on the second floor, Erza reached for a megaphone and started speaking to it.

"Everyone! This station is overrun by dark wizards! They're planning to use a deadly spell to kill everyone here! If you value your lives get away as you can!" Erza shouted. It took a moment for her word's to sink in and moment later, everyone ran away from the train station. An employee walked up to us.

"Erza was there a point putting them in a panic?" Naruto ask.

"If they want a live then it's better this way. They stay, then they're goners" said Ezra.

"You should escape here as well, it's too dangerous for you all to stay" Erza told him, he nodded and several other workers soon left the train station.

"You think the others are doing fine?" Naruto asked.

"We are Fairy tail. It will only be a matter of time before we come out winning" Erza said.

"Heh, you're right. I'm sure they'll kicking some ass" said Naruto.

Just then, the wind picked and the next thing saw in front of them was pure wind, obscuring their vision of the city.

"A Wind Barrier" thought Naruto.

"Hahahaha! Unfortunately for you guys I've wasted enough time here" Erigor said outside of the wind barrier.

"Erigor!" Ezra shouted, running up to the wall of wind, when she tried to pry out of there with hee elbow, it only pushed her back.

"Erza!" Naruto said as he caught her. She clutched her elbow, there were scratches and blood coming out of her wound.

"This barrier only way out and that wasn't one. Try again and you'll be ripped to shreds. I've wanted to fight you at least once, but this is the time that I can't waste any longer" Erigor said.

"What's the meaning of this?! You aren't going to broadcast Lullaby here?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Hmph, I must be going now. By the time you catch up it'll be all over! Hahahaha!" Erigor flew away from the city.

"Damnit...! What is their true goal?!" Erza muttered under her breath as she gritting her teeth in anger.

**The Lullaby Arc**

**His True Magic**


	4. His True Magic

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

**SPELLS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**Last time**

Just then, the wind picked and the next thing saw in front of them was pure wind, obscuring their vision of the city.

"A Wind Barrier" thought Naruto.

"Hahahaha! Unfortunately for you guys I've wasted enough time here" Erigor said outside of the wind barrier.

"Erigor!" Ezra shouted, running up to the wall of wind, when she tried to pry out of there with hee elbow, it only pushed her back.

"Erza!" Naruto said as he caught her. She clutched her elbow, there were scratches and blood coming out of her wound.

"This barrier only way out and that wasn't one. Try again and you'll be ripped to shreds. I've wanted to fight you at least once, but this is the time that I can't waste any longer" Erigor said.

"What's the meaning of this?! You aren't going to broadcast Lullaby here?!" Erza exclaimed.

"Hmph, I must be going now. By the time you catch up it'll be all over! Hahahaha!" Erigor flew away from the city.

"Damnit...! What is their true goal?!" Erza muttered under her breath as she gritting her teeth in anger.

* * *

**The current time**

"Erza I'll deal with the wind barrier while you get everyone else together" said Naruto.

"Are you sure you can take the barrier down?" Erza ask.

"Positive now go" Naruto ordered.

Erza then quickly headed back in the station and tried up all the Eisenwald members and as she finished trying up the last of them, Ezra then began interrogating a member to find out where Erigor was heading.

"I swear! I don't know how to!" The guy with the whiskers said frantically.

"Tch..." Ezra said annoyed and just then someone came up from the balcony.

"Erza!" It was Gray.

"Gray! Weren't you with Natsu?" Ezra asked.

"We split up, but never mind that. Their true plan, it wasn't Oshibana here! They're planning on using Lullaby at Clover town! That where all the Guild Masters are" Gray explained.

"I know. I managed to get some info out of him" Ezra said pointing at the whiskered man "But there's a Wind barrier Naruto's trying to deal with it".

"Yeah, I saw that, one touch from that and it will turn you into mincement" Gray said while jumping down.

"Wait! That man Kageyama! If he managed to undo the seal on the Lullaby flute also then he should be able to do something with this barrier outside" Erza exclaimed.

"A dispeller?! Perfect, we need to go find him then" said Gray before he and Erza went after where Natsu was at.

As Gray and Ezra ran thought the halls of the station, we could feel rumbling getting bigger and bigger.

"Definitely sounds like Natsu" Gray said.

"Come on! It's just up ahead!" said

When they finally reached the room, they saw Natsu who was standing across Kageyama and he was about to attack him.

"Natsu wait! We need him!" Erza said as she jump up and brought out a sword.

"Ah! wait! wait! whatever I did I'm sorry!" Natsu shouted frantically but Erza just ran past him and went for Kageyama, lifting him up against the wall with her sword close to his neck.

"You **WILL** nullify the wind barrier outside the station **UNDERSTAND**?!" Erza said darkly.

"Uh...uh...u-understoo-Gah!" Kageyama had blood pouring out of his mouth, when he dropped forwards everyone saw why, a Fatman with green hair was though the wall and sticking out of Kageyama's back.

"You son of a bitch" Natsu said to Kageyama's attacker angrily who was about to go back in the wall however before he could Natsu punch and shattered.

"He's your comrade isn't he?! why did you try to kill him?!" Natsu shouted and before the man could respond Natsu with fire on his fist punch him in the face sending the guy flying into the next wall and clashing into it knocking him

"Kageyama stay with us!" Erza shouted frantically.

"Erza it's no use he's unconscious" Gray said.

"Damnit" said Ezra and just then Lucy and Happy arrive.

"I'm...not interrupting am I?" Lucy said sheepishly.

"No we just discover that they're going to Clover Town" said Ezra as she bandages Kageyama up

"That's where all the guild Master's are at" Lucy exclaimed.

"Yeah, that was the original plan from the start" Gray said.

"With Kageyama out we just got to hope Naruto can break the barrier" said Erza.

"Wait! I just remember what I needed to tell you Lucy" Happy shouted.

"Then what is then?" Lucy ask.

Just then Happy put out from his backpack a golden key.

"Is that..." Lucy said shocked whiles pointing at the key.

"Yeah after we finish that daybreak job Virgo came to me and ask if I hand you her key if you want to make a contract with her" said Happy.

"Then why didn't you give me sooner" Lucy said pulling on Happy's cheeks.

"Like I said before I forgot" Happy manage to say.

"Hey can't Virgo dig though the floor super quick so why don't you summon her and ask her to dig us a way though the barrier" said Natsu.

"Your right" Lucy said finally letting go of Happy's cheeks and grabbing the key.

**Open the gate of the maiden: Virgo**

In a golden light, out came another person appeared the celestial spirit Virgo.

Virgo is a young woman wearing a maid outfit an black under coat and a white, frilled-trim apron, with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes.

"Hello mistress" Virgo said politely.

"Hmm! That Virgo she looks different from before?" said Natsu.

"I have you know she doesn't always look like this she's a shape shifter" Lucy explained.

"Perhaps you prefer this instead" said Virgo then she started to glow and then transform an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails

"AAAAAARRRRRRRR!" Gray shoutedshouted in shock.

"I'M YOUR CELESTIAL WIZARD AND I WANT THE OTHER FORM!" Lucy shouted and in another glow Virgo was back in her form before.

"Okay mistress" said Virgo.

"I know we don't have a contract yet but can we do that later we really need your help" Lucy asked.

"Of course mistress" Virgo replied.

"You know you don't have to call me mistress you know" said Lucy.

"How about master then" said Virgo.

"No!" Lucy said.

"Then how about princess" said Virgo.

"Sure" Lucy agree.

"Okay then what do you require princess" Virgo ask.

"Dig us a way under that wind barrier" Lucy requested.

However before Virgo being digging magical Naruto walk in where they all were.

"I've? just finished breaking the Wind barrier" said Naruto.

"Alright good job Naruto now let's get moving" said Erza.

"Hey guy's Natsu and Happy are gone" Gray ask.

"WHAT! THOSE IDIOTS! WE GOTTA CATFH UP WITH THEM!" Erza shouted.

"It's alright I got an idea so let's go" said Naruto however he then saw that Gray picking up Kageyama by the waist.

"Gray what are you doing?" Naruto ask.

"We can't just leave him here" said Gray.

"Fine, everyone get in" Naruto said but as everyone went in the magic-mobile a gust of wind surrounded Naruto and he was gone.

"I guess he's going after Natsu, Happy and Erigor by himself" said Gray.

"It's alright Naruto is alot faster and he would reach Natsu, Happy and Erigor quicker" said Erza.

**Scenes change with Erigor**

Erigor was flying above the railroad going towards Clover town, then after a few seconds he was shocked when he saw Naruto appeared out of nowhere, and then Naruto was glaring at Erigor.

"So a flie manage to catch up with me" said Erigor.

"Yep" Naruto simply said with his hands in his pockets and then suddenly a powerful slash of wind came right after Erigor who barley manage to dodge.

"That was Wind Magic but I didn't see him cast any spells, is his control his over Wind Magic that powerful" Erigor thought in shock.

"You're not the only one who can use Wind Magic flie" Erigor as he used his scythe and made slash of wind of his own at Naruto however just as it was about to reach Naruto who just stood there he then muttered something under his breath and suddenly Erigor'e slash of wind changes directions and headed straight at Erigor.

"What the!" Erigor said in shock and he was able to dodge it again.

"This is going nowhere" Naruto said as he lift his right arm with a open palm then a magic seal appeared above Erigor and before he could do anything a large fist made out of wind formed and hit Erigor sending him clashing into the ground leaving Erigor unconscious and the Lullaby flute falling out of his pocket.

"Well that was boring" Naruto said to himself.

Just then Naruto spotted Natsu and Happy flying with Natsu holding on Happy whiles using his feet like rockets with his fire magic to increase their speed and as landed they were shock when they saw Naruto just standing there.

"Hn! What the! how the heck did you get here before us?" Natsu ask.

"I use my wind magic to get here quickly" Naruto explained.

"Okay but how did you beat Erigor before we even got here?" Happy ask.

"It wasn't that hard I'm better than him in Wind Magic" said Naruto.

"Aw man I was hoping for a fight" Natsu said sounding disappointed.

"Naruto! Natsu! Happy!"

Hearing Lucy's voice they turned to see the magic car drive up to them before stopping as everyone got out of the vehicle.

"Yo" Naruto said with a wave.

"So you manage to Erigor" said Erza.

"Aye Naruto managed beat us here and defeated Erigor before we even arrive" said Happy.

"I knew you could do it Naruto" Erza said while smiling.

"He beat Erigor that quickly" thought Kageyama.

"Wow that's awesome" said Lucy.

"It no fair, I wanted kick his ass" Natsu moaned.

"It's a good thing that Naruto beat you here or Erigor would have just beaten you" said Grey.

"SHUT UP! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I WOULD HAVE BEATEN ERIGOR WITH EASE AS WELL!" Natsu shouted.

"Yeah right" Gray scoffed.

Wtbat everyone was distracted Kageyama manage to get hold of the Lullaby flute.

"Ha-ha Lullaby is mine. You shouldn't leave your guard down" Kageyama shouted before disappearing into the shadows.

"He's disappear completely" said Naruto.

"Tch! My best guess is that he's heading for Clover town at the guild Masters meeting to full time their mission" said Erza.

"Well what are we waiting for, if we stay here move time we won't know what will happen" said Gray

"Everyone get in the magic-mobile quickly" said Naruto.

At this everyone rushed in the magic-mobile and Naruto did the same thing as before, Naruto concentrated a few seconds to locate magic to search for a large gathering of strong energy up ahead and once he found it a gust of wind surrounded them and everyone in the magic-mobile had vanish.

**At Clover Town**

**Outside the Guild Master's meeting building**

As Naruto and the other reappeared nearby their own guild Master Makarov Dreyar talking with Kageyama.

"Master!" said Erza

"I bet Master was reading porn out here before Kageyama show up" Naruto thought with a sweat drop.

"Gramps" said Natsu.

"Now now, there's no need to rush in, just watch" said a man who was none other then Bob the guild master of another wizard guild Blue Pegasus.

Bob is an elderly, bald, and cross-dressing man. He is seen wearing a purple spaghetti-strap shirt accessorized by a gold and fuchsia hoop necklace, and a vertical-striped pink and purple shorts. He also completes his look with red lipstick and blush on each has small, white wings that are surprisingly capable of flight, albeit to a limited extent

"Oh my you guys are sure pretty cute" said Bob causing Naruto, Natsu and Gray paled and quickly back away from him.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope" Naruto thought repeatedly.

"W-Who's he?" Lucy ask.

"Master Bob! Blue Pegasus's master" said Ezra.

"He's the master of blue Pegasus?!" Lucy said shock.

"Oh my Erza you have grown up into such a lovely women haven't you" said Bob.

As Naruto turn his attention back to Makarov and Kageyama. He saw that Kageyama was about to put the Lullaby flute in his mouth.

"Guy's look" said Naruto.

"No, Master" Erza said with concern in tone.

"Calm down there...Makarov's taking care of it" said the new person who was Goldmine the guild master of Quatro Cerberus.

Goldmine is a slim man of average height, who appears to be in his late fifties or early sixties. His mildly squared face is covered in several wrinkles, specifically at his mouth's sides, below his eyes and on his forehead. Despite his seeming age, however, Goldmine's hair is kept in a youthful style, almost reaching down to his shoulders in a straight cut. Covering the man's eyes and hiding them away from sight at all times is a pair of sunglasses. Goldmine's slender figure is covered by a simple set of dark clothes, namely a plain T-shirt and a pair of them, however, he dons a distinctive headgear, being a dark hat reminiscent in shape of those worn by fictional warlocks and witches, possessing a wide brim and a torn top pointing backwards. Circling the hat is a lighter band sporting massive, rounded spikes, and is virtually identical accessory that comes in the form of a collar around Goldmine's neck

"Master Goldmine" said Ezra.

"The Quatro Cerberus master" said Lucy.

As everyone continue to saw the scene in front of them they saw that Kageyama was sweating furiously.

"Nothing will change you know" Makarov said causing Kageyama eye's widen "The weak will always remain weak. People were weak to being with, being alone, doesn't make you feel safe. That is why, guild exists. That is also why, we have comrades to depend on.m we walk together I'm order to live a strong life. The clumsy ones will run into more walls then the other. It may take longer for them as well. but if you believe in tomorrow and push yourself, you can naturally make it though. you'll be able to live to the fullest and smile all the way. that ridiculous flute won't help at all" Makarov finished with a grin.

Just then, Kageyama dropped the flute and fell on his hands and knees.

"I...give up.." sais Kageyama.

"Master!"

"Gramps!"

"Ohh?! What are you lot doing here?!" Makarov said surprised.

"You're speech was wonderful master, it touched deeply into my heart" Erza said hugging Makarov however she just ended up slamming his head against her chest piece of her armour.

"Gramps! You were amazing!" said Natsu.

**"AHA! AHAHAHAH! YOU MAGES DON'T HAVE THE SPINE! NO MATTER, I'll JUST HAVE TO DO IT BY MYSELF!" **The Lullaby flute shouted.

Purple spark's were flying everywhere and it was coming from the Lullaby flute and in a binding flash it was no longer a flute. It now was an extremely tall beast that has three eyes, two legs, two arms and one head and there are many cutouts in its body.

"I-IT'S THAT LULLABY!" Lucy shouted.

"Way to state the obvious Lucy" said Happy.

"It's huge!"

"Ow my...well this won't go very well..." said Master Bob.

"WHAT IS THAT THING? ERIGOR NEVER SAID ANYTHING ABOUT A MONSTER!?" Kageyama shouted as beads of sweet rolled down his troubled face thinking that his former guild master purposely withheld this information from them.

"It looks like a demon from the book of Zeref. It appears this monster is Lullaby's true form. This living magic is Zeref's doing" said Goldmine.

"Zeref's magic?" Lucy said incredulously "Zeref's been dead for hundreds of years, how is this possible? Why would his magic suddenly show up here?"

Naruto gazed down as panicked cries filled he forest. People were running for their lives hoping to get as far away from the beast as possible. The once proudly courageous Fiore soldiers trembled, their knees bucking as the monster gazed down upon them.

"So this is one of _**his**_ creations is it" thought Naruto.

**"YOU ALL LOOK DELICIOUS! I'LL DEVOUR ALL OF YOUR SOUL'S!" **Lullaby bellowed.

"You can eat souls! A-Are they tasty?!" Natsu asked wide-eyed.

"Do I look like I know what they taste like?!" Gray shouted.

"Naruto! Natsu! Gray! Let's go! Everyone else stand back!" Erza commanded.

"Erza wait I'll handle this myself" Naruto said shocking everyone while he walk towards Lullaby.

"Naruto are you sure?" Erza asked concern as she look at Naruto.

"Erza it's alright Naruto has a trick up his sleeve" said Makarov.

"**You plan to take me on all by yourself?**" Lullaby mocked.

"Well I am meant to" said Naruto.

**"And why's that?"** Lullaby ask.

"Because your what I _slay_" said Naruto.

Before Lullaby could respond Naruto disappeared and reappeared in the middle of the air right in front of Lullaby's face and then he inhale a lot of air and then said his spell.

**Sky Devil's Rage**

Naruto release a large quantity of air from their mouth in the form of a black and dark red tornado-like blast and his attack right into Lullaby's face damage Lullaby while also knocking him down and away from everyone else.

"Amazing!"

"He was able to knock Lullaby down with just one attack!"

"That wizard is strong!"

While the other guild Master commenting about Naruto's strength Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza and Happy just stare in shock with Makarov grinning behind them.

"That was like Natsu's attack but made out of wind" said Lucy.

"YEAH! WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu shouted.

"That my children is Naruto's true magic" said Makarov.

"His true magic?" Erza ask curiously.

"It's call Sky Devil Slayer Magic and it's a lot like Natsu's Fire Dragon Slayer Magic whitch was created to slay dragon's, Naruto's magic was created to slay demons like Lullaby" Makarov explained.

"But how come whenever we saw Naruto use his magic before it look like any other Wind Magic but now it's black and dark red?" Gray ask curiosity.

"Well you see Naruto has also mastered normal Wind Magic and Air Magic to enhance his Sky Devil Slayer Magic greatly" Makarov explained.

"To enhance his magic" Lucy ask.

"Think of it this way there are many Wind and air magic spells in the world and Naruto can perform those spells but he can also use them with his Sky Devil Slayer Magic to make them far stronger and especially against Demon's" said Makarov.

"Wow" they all thought.

"**YOU LITTLE INSECT!**" Lullaby roared as it was getting up and swiping his right fist at Naruto but as it did Naruto draw out his sword which was a black bladed katana and he channelled his magic though it and formed a black and dark red wind surrounded the blade then in a flash of speed he managed to slice through Lullaby's arm multiple times cutting off chunks of it.

**"MY ARM! YOU INSECT!"** Lullaby roared in anger.

Naruto using his Wind Magic to fly then in a blink of an eye managed to strike Lullaby multiple times.

**"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!**" Lullaby roared getting up as his screeches were hears all throughout the area.

"My ears!" Lucy shouted as she and everyone else covered their ears.

"Damn that thing is loud!" Gray shouted.

"And annoying!" Natsu griped.

"No doubt!" Happy agreed.

"It's preparing it's deadly song!" Erza yelled.

"**NOW YOU FOOL'S WILL ALL DIE!**" Lullaby shouted about to play his tune.

Only for it to come out baldy like faint whispers.

"What the?" Lucy said.

"Nothing happened" Happy said.

"**What's going on?! Why can't I play my melody of death?!**" Lullaby wondered.

"It's cause of those holes I put in your body pal." Naruto grinned waving his finger. "Thanks to all my attack I made some holes that made if difficult for you to play your little song".

"All that buildup for this? Talk about a letdown" Lucy said shaking her head.

"No doubt" Gray said.

"I'm really disappointed" Natsu said sighing.

"**YOU DARE MOCK ME?!**" Lullaby shouted walking towards them.

"Your damn right I do" Naruto said as he lift his right arm and had a open palm then a form a ball of energy which he then he channelled his Sky Devil Slayer Magic into it causing it to change colour and form spinning blades that appear around.

**Sky Devil Rasen-Shuriken**

Naruto then tossed it at Lullaby.

The Rasen-shuriken spun in the air at high speeds. Once it made contact with the wooden Demon a huge explosions of wind formed around Lullaby, the winds were strong enough to reach the spectators and once it was over everyone saw that Naruto's had completely destroy Lullaby.

"ALRIGHT! NARUTO BEAT HIM" Natsu shouted grinning raising his fist up.

"Yeah he did it!" Happy said laughing.

"AWESOME NARUTO!" Lucy shouted smiling.

"Well done my boy" Makarov said with a grin.

"That was amazing" Bob said grining.

"He made defeating one of Zeref's demon look so easy" Goldmine said smirking

"I can't believe how incredibly strong this guy is." Kageyama said amazing as Naruto turned around to everybody and smirked winking at them giving everyone a thumbs up. "Are all Fairy Tail wizards strong like him?".

Naruto then re-sheath his blade before he disappeared and then he reappeared where everyone else was at.

"Naruto that was so awesome! How did you do that?!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Aye that was amazing" said Happy.

"That was very impressive, you've managed to defeat Lullaby on your own" Erza said.

"Couldn't have done worse than us" Gray said.

"What was that attack just now?" Lucy ask curiously.

"Uhh there guys, calm down for a second, I need my space" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

**Dealing with the Magic council**


	5. Dealing with the Magic council

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

**SPELLS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**Last Time**

Naruto then re-sheathed his blade before he disappeared and then he reappeared where everyone else was at.

"Naruto that was Awesome! How did you do that?!" Natsu asked excitedly.

"Aye that was amazing" said Happy.

"That was impressive, you've managed to defeat Lullaby on your own" Erza said.

"Couldn't have done worse than us" Gray said.

"What was that attack just now?" Lucy ask curiously.

"Uhh there guys, calm down for a second, I need my space" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

* * *

**The Current Time**

**Standing outside Fairy Tail Guild hall**

It has been a couple days since the event at Clover town with Naruto revealing that his true magic is actually Sky Devil Slayer Magic and then destroyed The Demon Lullaby afterwards when they were heading but to Magnolia Naruto had to deal Natsu wanting to fight him using his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic against his Sky Devil Slayer Magic but after scary look from Ezra made him stop and now all the members of Fairy Tail were standing outside their guild hall in circle within the circle were two people who were none other than Erza and Natsu.

"They're really are doing this?!" Lucy said as she just arrived with Gray and forced herself though the crowd to get a good view.

"They're always serious about fights, If not then they won't be manly!" said Elfmen.

"But Erza is a girl. Ufufu" Mira said.

"Hehe, more like a female monster" Macao said.

"Wouldn't two people from the strongest team wreck most of what we're seeing here right now?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Hah? Strongest team? Nice, what kind of idiot told you that joke" Gray snorted but Just then Mira covered her face, that was crying.

"Oh your not an idiot Mira" Grey said trying to calm Mira.

"Smooth moves Grey" said Lucy.

"I'll hand it to Natsu and Grey they are tough little dude but neither of them are even come close to being the strongest their are guy's in Fairy Tail who are stronger then both of them combine, Like this guy" said Elfmen and as he did Lucy couldn't help but glance over at Naruto who was standing next Cana.

"But calling Erza the strongest women in the guild is pretty much a safe bet" said Levy who is is a rather young, petite teenage girl of a slender build who stands at a rather below-average height for her age. Her shoulder-length blue hair, which has eyebrow-length bangs, is normally tied up with a colorful bandana around her head, she was wearing a orange dress.

"As for the guy's it's pretty much a tough call but I would put my money on either Mystogan, Naruto or Laxus" said Jet who is is a slim, young man of average height with orange hair, kept jutting backwards at the sides of his head, he was wearing a open, light-brown coat with yellowish fur trimmings on its edges and sleeves, which reached down below his elbows. Below it was a high-collared purple shirt, with its collar mostly left open, which was sometimes seen left hanging over the checkered belt below it, with a rectangular buckle, and others tucked inside the baggy dark pants covering Jet's legs, in turn tucked inside dark boots. He was sometimes shown with a bracelet composed of thin ropes around his right wrist, and a watch around his left. The most distinctive piece of his attire is probably the fancy, extremely high hat matching his coat, with a large brim and fur trimmings over its entire length, at regular intervals, plus a large furry ball on its top.

"All I meant was the four of them work well together and they have the best team chemistry in all of Fairy Tail" Mira said while crying.

"Okay and this is coming from the same person who send me on a mission to keep Natsu and Gray from killing each other when Erza or Naruto wasn't around" said Lucy.

"In any case, this fight should still be interesting" Elfman said grining.

"You think so? I still think Erza's gonna win by a landslide" Gray said.

"Erza is going to win that's for sure but I don't think it's going to be that easy" thought Naruto.

"When was the last time we tested our magic against each other?" Erza asked.

"That was back then! This is now! I ain't a kid no more! This time I know I can beat you!" Natsu exclaimed.

"I see, well then…" She started to requip. When the light glowed down, she was in a completely new armor from what Naruto has seen so far. Her red hair was tied in twin ponytails, Two black and red wings out of her back. Red, black and orange greaves, gauntlets, and breastplate were worn on her. She wielded a red sword with an orange guard and black hilt.

"Her Flame Empress Armor eh? Well Natsu's done" Macao said.

"The ability to halve any fire attacks damage by half" A member said.

"Huh, guess she is taking this seriously" said Naruto.

"Hehehe, the Flame Empress Armor eh? Well then, that just means I can go all out then!" Natsu said as he lighted his hands on fire.

"YOU MAY BEGIN!" Makarov shouted.

Natsu charged at Erza. He punched while she dodged. She slashed a stream of fire while he ducked. He kicked while she sidestepped. She slashed again at Natsu, only for him to flip backwards. Erza capitalized his retreat with a kick to the stomach. Natsu already had fire in his mouth and let them out to hit Erza, only for her to move away once again.

"W-Whoa! This is pretty cool!" Lucy said.

"Get it? Pretty fun to watch" Elfman said.

"Eh, I've seen better actually. I'm sure Lucy could agree" said Grey while looking over to Naruto.

"Really?" Lucy asked while following his eyes to look at Naruto and she had a look of recognition "That's right!".

"Hm?" Elfman raised an eyebrow.

"It's nothing, really. Let's continue to watch the fight" Naruto said as both Natsu and Erza were about to charge at one another, until a loud clap interrupted the whole fight.

"Huh?"

"Who's that?"

"What happened?"

Erza and Natsu stopped right in their tracks to see the source of the interruption. Everybody saw a frog walking towards the two. It was shorter than most, wore somewhat professional clothing.

"Everyone please stay right where you are. I am a messenger from the Council bearing two messages" The frog said.

"Shit, I can already feel something bad to happen" thought Naruto.

"The Council?!" The petite woman exclaimed.

"Out here?!" The guy with the long top hat shouted.

"You guys aren't affected by its appearance?" Lucy asked somewhat incredulously.

"With charges of property damage along with eleven other crimes from the Eisenwald incident the other day, Erza Scarlet, you are hereby under arrest." The messenger said.

"What?!" Natsu shouted.

"Didn't it say two messages?" Gray asked.

"Along with Erza Scarlet, the individual by the name of Naruto Namikaze, is also hereby under arrest by the order of the Council" said the Messenger frog and in a moment it finally hit everyone.

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted.

**Sometime later**

**At the Magic Council Headquarters**

Naruto walked behind Erza who was following the messenger Frog Lady they both had hand cuffs to prevent them from using their magic.

"So what do you think their planning to do to us" Naruto ask curiously.

"I don't think we're actually in a lot of trouble" said Erza.

"Really" said Naruto.

"In any case, we will oblige, see to our consequence, and leave!" said Erza.

"Sure thing" said Naruto.

Suddenly a person appeared in front of Frog lady and Erza causing them both to stop and then Naruto heard Erza muttered "Siegrain!" under her breath.

Leaning against a pillar was a young man wearing a white outfit with a tattoo over his right eye and blue hair.

"It's been quite a while Erza," Siegrain said, "Please, relax. I'm only here in spirit, I'm sending this projection from Era" said Siegrain.

"That explains why I can't sense him, but still there's something about this guy that gives me a bad feeling" Naruto thought.

"In fact, all the wrinkled faces in that courtroom are projections as well. We didn't think it was necessary to be here for such a trivial matter" said Siegrain.

"I see, so you're the one that's behind this farce?" Erza responded and Naruto could feel anger in her voice which made him wondered why.

"You make me sick!" Erza hissed.

"Let's be civil now" Siegrain said with a cocky smirk, then he walk behind Erza.

"I've always been a staunch supporter of Fairy Tail, but the elders are worried the blame for Clover's destruction will fall on their laps, you're their scapegoat" said Siegrain.

"Enough!" Erza interjected, turning on the spot.

"Just a friendly warning, in fact it's another matter altogether I wish to discuss with you" Siegrain said, lifting his hand to touch Erza's chin. At that moment Naruto had enough, so disappeared and reappeared in-between Erza and Siegrain, the redhead stumbling as Naruto push her back softly.

"Don't you lay a hand on one her" Naruto growled, his voice rich with anger. He was face to face with the blue haired boy, Siegrain could have sworn that he saw Naruto's eye turn red for just a moment "Just leave right Now".

Erza looked at Naruto in surprise as she has never saw him act so different from the normally peaceful person that she has knew for year's.

"So this is Naruto Namikaze I would why Ultear is so fascinated with him" thought Siegrain.

Siegrain then disappeared and reappeared next to Erza "Don't say a word about you know what. For both our sakes. I must join my colleagues on the council. I'll see you both shortly" Siegrain said before disappearing.

Naruto glared at the spot where Siegrain stood just moments ago "You know that guy Erza?" Naruto ask curiously.

Erza flinched for a moment before bringing her attention to her guild mate, still looking ahead with distant eyes. "I knew…his brother" She muttered. Her face turning hard.

Naruto then smiled gently down to her. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up a painful memory" Naruto apologized, putting a hand on her shoulder. Erza smiled at Naruto and nodded her forgiveness to the Sky Devil Slayer.

A couple minutes later both Naruto and Erza stood before the members of the magic council.

"This courtroom will now come to order!" Another frog lady declared.

"Before us are the defendant's Erza Scarlet and Naruto!" The Frog lady announced.

"Miss Scarlet you shall go first, please take the stand!"

"Defendant Erza Scarlet. You are accused of the following during the incident with the dark guild Eisenwald: destroying part of Oshibana station and as well as destroying part of Ryushika's Canyon railway" The top figure listed.

**(The Guild Master's Meeting building wasn't destroy)**

Suddenly the doors behind Naruto and Erza were destroy in a fiery explosion and Naruto could already guess who it was and Naruto had to fight against urge to facepalm.

"God damnit Natsu" Naruto thought.

"I'm the crazy lady in armor you old timers have been looking for!" Natsu shouted. Erza sighed and hung her head in embarrassment while Naruto sweat-drop "If you have something against the way me and my guild do things you can fight me! I am the all-powerful Erza!" Natsu roared, working his way over to Naruto. "Psst Naruto!" he said quietly to his fellow guild member "Take Erza and get out of here!" Natsu then resumed destroying stuff in the courtroom.

"I'm truly sorry for this your honor" Erza said whiles bowling with her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

Naruto sighed heavily before he walked over to Natsu and grabbed him by the fake wig while him was still cuffed "Excuse us" Naruto said before he dragged Natsu out of the courtroom and took him to the end of the hallway.

"Naruto what the hell! I was gonna get you guys out of there!" Natsu shouted angerily.

"No you weren't Natsu. This was all for show. Honestly, you probably would've made it worse by staying in there" Naruto said while he signed and rubbed his forehead.

"I don't get it, how?!" Natsu said which made Naruto then closed his eyes.

"We weren't really in trouble Natsu" said Naruto.

"Oh" Natsu said finally realizing what Naruto was saying to him.

"Is Happy here with you? I can only guess that he came along with you since you got here so fast" Naruto ask.

"Yeah Why?" said Natsu.

"Go back to the guild, We'll be back later today okay trust me with you staying here might actually make it longer for us" Naruto said.

"Fine but you better be back or else!" Natsu said as he started walking away.

Naruto sighed one last time again and then he returned to the courtroom.

"Sorry about that" said Naruto.

**Later outside**

**The Magic Council building**

Naruto and Erza were stuck in the courtroom for a while explaining the events involving the Eisenwald and Lullaby thankfully all they got was a warning and now they were heading back to Magnolia.

"I can't believe him" Erza said angerily.

"I'm just grateful that's it is finally over" Naruto said calmly with his hands in his pockets.

"True now we better head back to the Guild hall and tell master what happened" said Erza.

"But there's no train heading back to Magnolia at this hour" said Naruto.

"Damnit" Erza muttered under her breath.

"But I do know a way to get to Magnolia quickly I use it for mission's and stuff" said Naruto.

"Really how!?" Erza ask curiously.

"Like this" said Naruto.

**Heavenly Wine Ark**

Naruto manifests a gust of wind around himself and Erza and it shaped into an ark-like vessel, The floating ark was density enough that Naruto and Erza are able to stand on top of it.

**(Yes this spell comes from Yuno off Black Clover it cool spell and I don't see why couldn't exist in this world)**

"So this is how your able to complete mission's so quickly" said Erza.

"Yep it's doesn't cast that much magic to create and it's able to transportation both people and things" said Naruto.

"Sounds like a useful spell I'm actually kind of jealous" said Erza.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's going to use me for travel" thought Naruto.

**Scene change**

Unknown to either Naruto and Erza they were being watched though a Orb by Siegrain and a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes, she has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long revealing dress, sporting a striped pattern this women was Ultear another member of the magic council.

"I don't see why your so fascinated with him sure he's a talented wizard but nothing truly special" ask Siegrain..

"You wouldn't understand" said Ultear.

"Oh really try me" said Siegrain.

"Year's ago when I was just child I saw he's true power" said Ultear.

"His true power?" Siegrain said getting a bit curious.

"You should definitely never ever underestimate him because he's far more then what he seems" said Ultear

**The next chapter**

**Galuna island arc**

**Retrieving those idiots**


	6. Retrieving those idiots

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

**SPELLS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**Last Time**

"I don't see why your so fascinated with him sure he's a talented wizard but nothing truly special" ask Siegrain..

"You wouldn't understand" said Ultear.

"Oh really try me" said Siegrain.

"Year's ago when I was just child I saw he's true power" said Ultear.

"His true power" Siegrain said getting a bit curious.

"You should definitely never ever underestimate him because he's far more then what he seems" said Ultear

**The Current Time**

**At Fairy Tail Guild hall**

Everything was just a normal today in the Fairy Tail guildhall, Natsu and Gray having their Rivalry discussion trading fist into each other making a Brawl happen, Lucy was sitting with her friend Levy talking about stuff, Makarov was sitting on the Bar stance watching everyone enjoying themselves, Naruto was drinking a beer and Erza was eating her beloved strawberry cheesecake next Naruto.

Mirajane then notice that Makarov start to look sleepy so she asked him

"Are you alright master?" Mirajane asked with one of her beautiful smile.

"Hmm It's nothing I'm just sleepy..there's no doubt about it It's him" Makarov said tired tone.

The White Haired Barmaid didn't hear the last thing as she stared to feel sleepy as well and then stumble down, Erza and the rest of the guild were falling down a sleep, Natsu and Gray were trying to stay up but they to fall down to sleep meanwhile Naruto seem to be the only to overcame whatever was happening to the reason of his guildmate's.

"Mystogan" Makarov said looking at the entrance of the guildhall.

"Here we go again" Naruto said as took another sip of his beer.

Just then the opens of Fairy Tail Guild hall open and want in was man who had a dark blue bandana with a silver forehead protector, and a green mask that covered the bottom half of his face, he was wearing a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages. This was Mystogan another member of the Fairy Tail Guild.

Mystogan then walk to the request board to grab a job before he went to Makarov and hand over the request paper then he notice Naruto.

"I see your still unaffected by the sleeping Magic Naruto" said Mystogan.

"Well you can just say that I don't feel like sleeping right now" Naruto said with grin.

"I don't know how he's able to withstand Mystogan's Magic without being even the least bit tried" thought Makarov

"Mystogan before you leave lift the spell!" Said Makarov

"Very well" Mystogan said as he walk towards the door.

As Mystogan walk towards the doors he countered down "5...4...3...2...1..." and the moment he left everyone was staring to waking up rubbing their eyes from their sleep.

"That sensation.. Wasn't Mystogan?"

"That Bastard!"

"His Magic is really powerful"

"Mystogan?" Lucy said rubbing her eyes.

"He's one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail" said Loke.

"For some reason he doesn't like people to see him, that's why the master is the only one who saw his face" said Gray.

"Well I know his face too" said suddenly a person smirking and coming from the second floor.

There was a very tall and muscular young man with grey eyes his hair is slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead, He has a distinct lightning bolt-shaped scar on his right eye. He was wearing a leopard-print, orange tunic with dark-lined sleeves reaching down below his elbows, and fur on the lower edges. He sported a bright red cape, tied on the front with a garish knot, which bore a large, lighter Fairy Tail symbol on the back, and loose, baggy dark pants tucked inside light metal greaves. Around his waist was a simple belt to which he attached the device linked to his Magic Headphones. He also had a small chain tied around his right wrist. This was Laxus another member of the Fairy Tail Guild.

"Laxus!"

"He's also here two!"

"Rare that you're here…"

"And another one of Fairy Tail's candidates as the strongest male" Gray said.

"Mystogan is really sly so why don't you guys should leave him alone" said Laxus in a mocking tone "But I'm not the only one who knows what he looks like as Naruto dose as well and he even spoke with him".

"What?!" exclaimed most people in the guild in unison as they all looked over at Naruto who just ignore them and took another sip of his beer.

"Oi Laxus! Fight me!" Said Natsu.

"Even if you can beat Erza or someone else, you stand no chance against me" said Laxus.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Erza said with a dark aura surrounding her making everyone scared and slowly back away from her.

"I'm saying that I'm the strongest in Fairy Tail!" Laxus said grining like a maniac.

"And here comes the ego" thought Naruto as he finished his drink.

"That's fact instead all of you should be wondering if the second strongest Wizard in Fairy Tail" said Laxus.

"I'll make you eat those word!" Natsu said as he ran up the stairs.

Before he knew it Marakov manages to catch him with his Titan Magic crushing him down

"Natsu you know you can't go to the second floor not yet anyway and Laxus you should stop too" said Marakov.

"I'm the strongest wizard in this guild not Erza, not Mystogan, not Naruto and not even that drunken old Geezer!" Laxus stated.

"Laxus that's enough" said Marakov.

"Fine fine old man besides I'm leaving anyways" Laxus said before walking away.

Lucy went towards Mirajane who was refilling Naruto's mug so Lucy sat down next to Naruto.

"Mira-san, why isn't Natsu allowed to go to the second floor?" Lucy ask curiously.

"I think it's too soon for you Lucy the S-Class Mages are the Elites of Guild, they are allowed to take S-Class Jobs that involves fighting Monster, stronger Dark Guilds, and if you're not careful you might endanger you're life but the money they give you is a large amount" said Mirajane.

"You see the more experienced mages that have been promoted to S-Class are allowed to take on tougher jobs than the ones on the first floor. Of course, the reward is much higher. At the moment we have six S-Class Wizard's here in Fairy Tail. Any one of them is allowed to take on those jobs" Mira explained.

"Then how do you become S-Class?" Lucy ask curiously.

"Ufufu, we have an exam coming up for selected members in a few months just work hard enough and you may qualify!" Mira answered.

"Who are the six S-Class Wizard's" Lucy ask curiously.

"Well the currently active S-Class Wizard's are Erza, Mystogan, Laxus and Naruto" said Mira.

**Sometime Later**

Current both Naruto and Erza were on Naruto's **Heavenly Wind Ark magic** spell traveling across the ocean in high speeds to Galuna island to retrieve Natsu, Happy and Lucy who in the middle of the night have taken a S-Class mission from S-Class request bored which is against the guild rules as none of them are S-Class Wizard's and so Marakov sent Gray to go and bring them back however instead he ended up joining them on the mission so when Erza had returned from a job that she just finished Marakov sent her after them.

"You know you didn't have bring me alone I'm sure you would have no problem bring the four of them back by yourself Erza" said Naruto.

The reason why Naruto was with Erza to retrieve the others was because when he had just return after finishing a job of his own and returned back to the Guild hall Erza drag him with her because of his magic spell **Heavenly Wind ark** as back when they were returning from the events at the Magic Council building Erza had gotten curious about the spell that Naruto was using as she has never seen Wind Magic being use like that before as it was similar to Gray's maker-magic and Naruto told her it's something he created using the basics of maker-magic which he got Gray and combine it with his mastery over his Wind Magic and with it he can travel long distances even over oceans so Erza brought Naruto with her for transportation.

"Well, your the only person that I know who can travel across ocean quickly" Erza said with angry look on her face.

"So basically I'm just her driver" thought Naruto.

Once Naruto and Erza finally reach Galuna island they immediately started to look for their comrades and not long after they heard a screen so they ran towards where they found Lucy and a unknown women laying on the beach but suddenly a giant rat dress like a baby ran Lucy who look injured and couldn't move her body and so about to be crush by the giant rat but thankfully Erza acted quickly and changed at the large rat and took it down with ease.

"Lucy!" Naruto heard Happy call out, he turn around and saw him flying towards them "Thank goodness you-Ah! It's Erza!".

In that instant Happy immediately tried to fly away but he was stopped when he bumped into something midair and as he look that it was Naruto hovering in midair.

"Now where do you think your going Happy?" Naruto ask with a grin.

"Ah! Naruto!" Happy cried out, but as he try to fly away again Naruto managed to grab the blue cat by his tail.

"Sorry Happy but you ain't getting off that easy" Naruto said as he flew down to where Lucy and Erza were at.

"N-Naruto?! How come your here?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"More like being use for transportation" Naruto said glancing over at Erza.

"Look, I know you guys are here to bring us back, but we can't just leave now! This island and it's people are in trouble! We have to help them, some people are trying to revive a demon that was frozen solid, and the magic that's being used is affecting the residents here!" Lucy explained.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at that. Erza however, held a blank expression.

"It matters not to me" Erza said.

"Then...then at least let us finish what we starte-hii!" Lucy began to say but was cut off when Erza pointed the tip of her sword to the blondes throat.

"We will find the others and we will the island" Erza declared "There is a village is there? Take us there" said Erza.

Erza then order Naruto to tied Lucy and Happy up and the blonde fearfully led the group of four back into the forest, to the village she encountered while she was here.

**Later in the village**

The sun had now risen, and in a storage area not far from the village the residents stayed at, tents were set up, and people were tending to each other. Inside one specific tent, Lucy and Happy were tied up and sitting on the ground next to each other while Erza sat in a chair and Naruto was leaning against a stack of crates.

During the time they walked back to the village Lucy had explained the whole situation to Naruto and Erza where Natsu and Happy were the ones who stole the job from the request broad and that when Gray show up to stop them, Shortly after he arrived, he was quickly knocked out by Natsu and was practically forced to go along with them. Upon arriving on the island they meet the villagers that was supposedly cursed because of the purple moon. Then afterwards they went exploring and discovered a temple, found the demon called Deliora who was frozen in ice by none other than Gray's teacher Ur and then they encountered some people who were performing Moon Drip to melt the ice surrounding Deliora and one who was in change was someone who Gray knew call Lyon Vastia another student of Ur, Lyon then ordered that the village to be destroyed so Lucy and Happy ran back to the village and they somehow managed to beat there but it turn out that the reason why was because they were busy gathering acid jelly to use to destroy the villege but thankfully Natsu also managed to beat them back to the village use his fire magic to protect all villager's from the acid jelly afterwards Lucy ended up fight the girl from before with her giant pet Rat whiles Natsu fought against the other two of Lyon's lackey's.

Just then the tent flap opened up to reveal a shirtless, bandaged Gray.

"E-Erza?! Naruto?!" Gray said paled. He looked over to the tied up duo "W-Why are they tied up…?" Gray ask.

"It's about time Gray. We heard the whole thing from Lucy. I'm disappointed, weren't you suppose to stop them?" Erza said.

"Where...where is Natsu?" Gray said.

"That's what I would like to know" Lucy and Gray began to speak about what had happen while he was knocked out, "Gray were going to go look for Natsu, As soon as we find him, were heading back to the guild" said Naruto.

"What are you talking about? If you heard the story you should know why we are here" Gray said frowning.

"So what?" Erza said as she left the tent leaving it slient.

"So what she says" Both Lucy and Gray turned around to look at Naruto "She's actually really wants to help villagers but she just wants to make sure that you lot are okay first".

"What are you talking about Naruto? She looks pretty mad to me" Gray asked confused.

"Come on Gray you know Erza is the type of person that doesn't let her emotion and crucial times." Lucy stood up finally being untied "Now let's get going. Natsu might need our help" Naruto as he left the tent.

They had started to follow Gray because he knew where Lyon would exactly be as well as started to explain that Lyon was doing all this to defeat Deliora and to prove that he was better than Ur.

"Lyon has been aiming to surpass Ur for a long time. Now that she is gone, he's trying to defeat Deliora which she couldn't" said Gray.

"I see so in order to surpass someone's dead, that would be the only way to do it" said Lucy

"But what Lyon doesn't know is that she's alive!" Gray said shocking everyone.

Gray then began to explain everything "And that's basically what happened to her. Deliora was sealed, and Lyon intends to undo her seal and face that demon all by himself to prove that he's stronger than Ur but he doesn't know that Ur is still alive as the ice shell" said Gray.

Afterwards they come their way to the temple but stop once when they that the temple that they would heading to has tilted.

"Anyone want to bet that Natsu is at fault for that" said Naruto.

"I don't know how he did it, but he's the only one I know that would do something as crazy as that" said Gray.

"Finally! We found you!"

The group then turned around and saw a whole bunch of Lyons henchmen.

Both Naruto and Erza took a step forward and spoke in a unison "Just leave this to me".

"Gray, you go on ahead, You have to stop Lyon, right?" Erza said.

"But I can't just leave you guys here" said Gray.

"No time for agreeing just leaves and kick his ass" said Naruto.

"Thanks you guys" Gray said as he ran towards the ruins.

"Are...are you sure we can do this?" Lucy asked with slight worry.

"It shouldn't be no problem." Erza replied as she ready her sword.

"Now let's do this" Naruto said as he ready his sword.

"Let's go" Naruto and Erza both said in Union as they changed at the henchmen.

**The next chapter**

**Galuna Island arc**

**Lifting the curse**


	7. Lifting the curse

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

**SPELLS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**Last Time**

Both Naruto and Erza took a step forward and spoke in a unison "Just leave this to me".

"Gray, you go on ahead, You have to stop Lyon, right?" Erza said.

"But I can't just leave you guys here" said Gray.

"No time for agreeing just leaves and kick his ass" said Naruto.

"Thanks you guys" Gray said as he ran towards the ruins.

"Are...are you sure we can do this?" Lucy asked with slight worry.

"It shouldn't be no problem." Erza replied as she ready her sword.

"Now let's do this" Naruto said as he ready his sword.

"Let's go" Naruto and Erza both said in Union as they changed at the henchmen.

* * *

**The Current Time **

** At Galuna island**

All of henchmen didn't stand a chance against Naruto and Erza. You would think they could at least land a hit on either one of them but they were untouchable.

Whenever the henchmen got near Naruto he simply use his Wind Magic to blow them away while Erza's swords were cutting and slicing anyone in their paths, they were like the perfect duo meanwhile Lucy use her whip to beat the henchmen and Happy just grabbed anything and throw it at them.

"Is just me or did you expected this to be a bit more?" Naruto said as he blow another henchmen away.

Erza kicked another henchman that tried to attack her, "Your right this is rather easy".

The henchmen that were laying on the ground all sweat dropped, "Are they bore" They were all covered with bruises and cuts, whiles the two just made it look so easy.

The leader of the henchmen looked at the other, "Attention my people!" All the henchmen looked towards him, "We will begin to do the ultimate last resort technique".

"But sir, It is a forbidden technique that hasn't been used by us in ages" said one of the other henchmen.

The leader sighted heavenly, "I'm sorry to say this my dear friend but we must. Listen up! This technique is considered forbidden because of the shame that it will cost us but it has saved our people in the past and now it shall save us once again".

All the henchmen that were defeated stood up to join the rest in a crowd. Both Naruto and Erza prepared themself for an attack and Lucy and Happy look worry. They didn't know what horrid technique they would pull of but it must be gruesome from the way they would talking about it.

The leader turned and glared at the two duo "I'm truly sorry that it has come to this. Are you ready men!?".

"Yes sir!" They all said in a unison.

Naruto was preparing a spell to blow them all away at once just in case anything dangerous was to come upon them.

However either Naruto, Erza, Lucy and Happy expected was when all the henchmen went on to their hands and knees "We apologize! Please let us go!" They all begged in unison.

Both Naruto and the others just stood there in silence, surprised by their actions as both expected something gruesome but instead they got that.

"Well this was unexpected" Naruto said still surprise.

"Indeed I thought that they were going to do some attack or something" said Eza.

"You know what! so did I but neither of us could expect that" said Naruto.

However just then they felt the ground shake. They looked towards the ruins to find out that it was back to its original place.

"How's that possible" said Lucy.

"Aye someone must have fix the damage Natsu did" said Happy.

"Why isn't the temple tilted anymore!?" Erza asked.

"My guess someone probably use magic to repair but what kind of magic let's you repair something like that so quickly" Naruto said curiosity.

Naruto and the others made their way to the temple where they discovered that the mood drip was being so Erza, Lucy and Happy went to stop whoever was performing it whiles Naruto went searching for Natsu and Gray and it didn't take him long to from Gray who just finished defeating Lyon.

Naruto walk over to Gray and pated Gray on his back however just as he did Gray screamed in pain.

"Arr what the hell can you see I'm hurt here" Gray siad whiles he held his stomach in pain.

"Oh relax you big sissy, I've seen you walk away with worse injuries than that but here let me" said Naruto.

Naruto lift one of his hand at Gray and in a green light all the injuries on Gray's vanished which surprised him.

"Since when can you heal people!?" Gray ask curiously.

"Ever since I've been able to use my magic" Naruto said simply.

"So can you even help yourself!?" Gray ask curiously.

"Yep but my Magic dose that automatically" said Naruto.

"That sounds like a useful ability to have" Gray thought although he couldn't help but be a little bit jealous of Naruto as something like would definitely help on job's.

"Anyways where's Natsu!?" Naruto ask.

Just before Gray could answer heard a death defying roar.

"T-that roar it's unmistakable" Gray said scare.

"Deliora" Lyon whispered.

"We got help Natsu" Naruto said as both he and Gray make their way to where Natsu was currently at which was way deeper in the temple and with him was a free Deliora.

Gray looked at the giant demon before him with fear in his eyes. Its been years since he's seen it. He noticed that the place looked like it had been flooded. He reached down and cupped the water, "Ur…" Gray whispered.

"Guys! You're Here!?".

Everyone turned to the loud voice. Natsu was running at them in full speed towards, "Guy's! Now that's its revived, we've got no choice!" Natsu pointed at the revived demon " Lets take that thing down!".

However Gray walk right passed him towards Deliora "Leave it to me" He crossed his arms, "I'll seal Deliora away!".

But just then Lyon entered and was crawling towards Gray "Don't use his **Ice shell** Gray!, history will repeat itself! I'll just melt the ice to challenge Deliora again!".

"This is the only way. This…Is the only way to stop it" said Gray.

However both Naruto and Natsu appeared in front of Gray preventing him from using the Ice shell.

"Move it you idiots! You're in the way!" Gray shouted.

"There's no way we're letting you do that" said Natsu.

"Well said Natsu" Naruto said smiled at what Natsu had just said.

Gray looked at both of them, "Natsu…Naruto" however their little moment was ruined when Deliora let out another loud roar. He lifted his lagre fist over his head ready to attack both Naruto and Natsu.

"Look out!" Gray shouted worry for his friends.

However just as Deliora was about attack them Naruto quickly push Natsu out of the way and then he did something which shocked Natsu and Gray. Naruto attached Deliora head on but instead of using his Wind Magic Naruto use Fire Magic however the flames that Naruto was using weren't any normal fire instead they were black and purple. **(Think the Hellblaze flames from the Seven deadly sin's)**

"That's Fire Magic" Natsu said looking at the strange fire.

"Since when can Naruto use Fire Magic" Gray said to himself.

Deliora pull it's fist back away from Naruto as it's entire his fist burn away and then cracks appeared all around Deliora's body and soon enough it crumbled away on to the floor.

"Wow Naruto kill that thing in one attack hit" Natsu said amazed.

"No way" Gray said shocked.

"Impossible" Lyou said shocked.

"Your wrong I didn't kill it your teacher Ur did for ten years she drain Deliora of it's life force all what you just saw was it's dying breath" Naruto explained.

"Your teacher sure was amazing" Natsu said with a huge grin on his face.

Gray just stood there looking at where Deliora stood with his hand over his face covering his tear's "Thank you so much Ur".

Afterwards they regrouped with Erza, Lucy and Happy and explained what happened with Deliora.

"Yaaaay! It's Done!" Natsu said jumping happily.

"Aye!" Happy agreeing with his partner.

"Really…For a moment there I was worried what would happen, your teacher sure was amazing Gray" said Lucy.

However Erza had a dark look on face, She was glared angrily at Natsu, Happy, Gray, and Lucy who were sweating in fear as they had forgotten what they had done and now that it was finally over they were all screwed.

"On no! That's right, we're still going to get punished!" Lucy said scare.

"How before that wasn't the true goal to save the villagers who turned into demons? Your S-class hasn't quest has ended just yet" said Erza.

"But with Deliora now truly died the curse of the village should be lifted" Lucy said confused.

"Moon drip enormous magical power harmed people. There's no way the situation would change just cause he was defeated" Naruto explained.

"Oh Nooo!" Lucy said shocked

"Then lets go and heal them real quick!" Natsu declared.

Gray turned his head towards where Lyon was at.

"I dunno" Lyon simply said.

"What!?" Natsu shouted in disbelief

Lyon crossed his arms, "When we first arrive on the island we knew the existence of the village but we have never interfere with them. They have never visited us either. We had our own things to do" Lyon explained.

Lucy stroked her chin, "Weird, you would think they would have investigated the ruins" Lucy said to herself.

"I have some doubts on the moon drip influence on the human body" said Lyon.

"Don't tell me 'This isn't your fault'" Natsu said with his hands on his hips.

"We've been basking in the same light for three years" Lucy and Natsu gasped, "Be careful they are hiding something" said Lyon.

"Maybe it has something to do with that" Naruto thought as he look at the sky but when he looked back down he noticed that Erza was looking at him and Naruto knew that Erza had come to the same conclusion as him.

"I have figured it now lets go" said Erza.

However Gray followed he turn back Lyon "You should join a guild, Then you'll have rivals and comrades. Im sure you'll find a new goal" Gray said before leaving.

**Sometime later**

When they returned the villegers storage they found it completely deserted so both Naruto and Happy flew in to sky and they discovered that the village had somehow been restored so they went to the village.

"It was in ruins just a while ago now It's all back to normal" He then started to bang on a random door, "What's going on? It as if time has been rewind" said Natsu.

"We've grateful but wizard's when will you DESTROY THE MOON FOR US!?" The village chelf.

"So he's actually serious about wanting to destroy the Moon" thought Naruto.

It's easy to destroy the moon" Erza said sounding like it was the most simplest of thing's.

Gray, Lucy, Happy and Natsu just stared at Erza like she was insane as she was talking about destroying the moon like it was the most simplest of tasks, It was like a million miles above them as well as massive.

Erza then folded her arms "Alright I want to confirm something. Let me get this straight. You all gained that appearance after the purple moon appeared, right?" The villages nodded, "But… The moon drip ritual has been held daily for three years on this island" Erza started to walk around, "You should've seen the ray of light at the ruins everyday" As Erza continued to walk around and talk she didn't see the trap that Lucy had set up for Lyon's henchmen and she fell right into the hole, "Kyah!"

Natsu jaw dropped, "Did she just said 'Kyah'".

Gray had the same expression, "C-Cute".

Naruto who also had the smart expression as Natsu and Gray, "I know right".

Lucy knew that she was all her fault here as she had set the trap up and it proved to be working. She put her hands on her head and shouted, "I didn't do it!" as she was afraid of what Erza will do to her.

Erza made her way up and surprisingly she continued to talk like nothing ever happened, "Meaning that that's the most suspicious place. Why didn't you investigate?" Erza ask curiously.

"That because it's tradition that no one is allowed anywhere near those ruins" said the village elder.

"But the situation was serious and if you didn't do something all of your traditions wouldn't mean anything if you all were dead" said Naruto.

"Tell us the truth" Erza said glancing at the villager's.

"To be honest, we have, We tried countless of times but it proved to be of no avail. At one point we all took unfamiliar weapons to the ruins and every time we tried entering it we would appear right in front of our village. We just can't get close to those ruins" the Elder explained.

Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy were surprised at that news. It was true that it sounded unbelievable but considering their situation they were in they wouldn't lie to them.

"We kept silence because you wouldn't believe our story…But its true we tried going into the ruins many times!" said a villeger.

"None of the villagers were able to get there!" said another villager.

"As I thought" Erza said nodding her head.

"Eh?" Lucy said confused.

"We've going to destroy the Moon" Erza declared

"Alright were going to destroy it and by us I mean you" Erza said pointing at none other than Naruto.

"Sure thing, it won't be too hard" Naruto said simply.

"Won't be hard he saids, he sounds just as crazy as Erza" thought Gray and Lucy.

Naruto took out his right hand and begun to formed a normal rasengan, then he add his Sky Devil Slayer Magic changing it's color and forming spinning blades that appear around it but then he added another magic into it causing the orb to have a mix of black, dark red and purple color inside it and was giving off a lot of heat which caused the blades themselves to emit steam.

"Umm Naruto why is that giving off heat it didn't last I saw it" Lucy ask curiously.

Naruto turn his head and look at her giving a small grin before turning back and look at the Moon. He then used some strength and tossed it up into the sky.

Naruto's attack spun in the air at high speeds and once it made contact a huge explosions of wind and fire formed in the sky and cause a field that was in the sky to immediately crack. The winds were strong enough to reach the village as well as the heat from it.

Lucy, Happy and Gray just stared at the sky in amazement and wondered how the hell did he make the sky crack like that.

However the moon was still there but now it wasn't purple.

"The mood drip didn't turn you lot into demon's you were all ready demon all it did was cause you lot to forget that" Erza explained.

"But why was the moon purple to begin with" Lucy ask curiously.

"The moon drip caused a invisible cloud of magic to form above the whole island and it clovered your view of the moon to be purple" Naruto explained.

"Y-your right we're demon's" said the elder.

The villagers talked among themselves in shock at this newfound revelation. "I... I remember clearly now" A female demon said. "We've always been like this"

"B-But" The elder trembled as tears ran down his cheeks "What about my son Bobo?".

"I'm fine dad!" A voice suddenly exclaimed, they all looked up into the sky to see a demon flying on the air with his wings.

His skin was purple and had dark spots over it, and had two horns sprouting from his head. "I sorry I hid away; it's just that everyone was acting so weird I was afraid the same would happen to me!" He smiled apologetically. "Sorry I made you worry so much!".

The villege elder stared up in shock as his tears kept flowing like waterfalls. Slowly, a smile formed on his lips. "S-Son..." He smiled widely as two wings sprouted from his back. "BOBO!" He cried happily as he flew to embrace his son. The rest of the villagers joined them as they danced on the sky, their figures becoming silhouettes under the moonlight.

"They're not demons to me" Erza smiled warmly at the sight of the overjoyed people. "They look more like angels".

As Naruto, Erza, Lucy and Happy looked at the villager's flying Natsu and Gray were taking to each other about Naruto.

"Hey Gray do you think he added those flames to his attack" Natsu.

"Yeah but what kind of flames were they anyways they felt sinister" said Gray.

"I don't know but I want to try them out" Natsu said looking hungry.

"So Erza where's your boat that brought you here" Lucy ask curiosity.

"Oh we didn't take a boat here" said Ezra.

"Then how did you get here then" Lucy ask curiosity.

"Thanks to Naruto's wind magic" said Ezra.

"What did he fly you both here" Gray ask curiosity.

"Well in a way he use his wind magic to create a ark made out wind to take us here" Ezra explained.

"WHAT!" Lucy, Natsu, Gray and Happy all shouted in surprise.

"Wow that's sounds impressive" said Lucy.

"Since when can you create stuff with wind magic Naruto" Gray ask curiosity as maker-magic user he had never of wind style version of it.

"You remember when you told the basics of maker-magic" said Naruto.

"Yeah" said Gray.

"Well I use that to create this style" said Naruto.

"I have a question for you" Natsu ask.

"Yeah what is it" said Naruto.

"First can you make the ark thing" said Natsu.

"Okay" Naruto said and then he created the **Heavenly Wind Ark** which Natsu on to.

"No way" Natsu said surprise.

"What's wrong Natsu" Lucy ask curiosity.

"I'm not feeling sick" said Natsu.

"Well yeah it's not actually machine so you wouldn't get sick" said Naruto.

"Then that settle it" said Natsu.

"Settle what" Naruto ask curiosity.

"Your joining our team" said Natsu.

"What" Naruto said with deadpan expression.

**Somewhere else on Galuna island**

Unknown to everyone they were being watched masked man in the trees the same man that Natsu was fighting against before he got away when Naruto and Gray show up but when he took off his mask and entire body glow before transforming into Ultear.

"So your willing to use a bit more of your true power in order to help your friends" said Ultear.

**The next chapter**

**Phantom lord Arc**

**The war beings**


	8. The War Begins

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

**SPELLS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**Last Time**

"I have a question for you" Natsu ask.

"Yeah what is it" said Naruto.

"First can you make the ark thing" said Natsu.

"Okay" Naruto said and then he created the **Heavenly Wind Ark** which Natsu on to.

"No way" Natsu said surprise.

"What's wrong Natsu" Lucy ask curiosity.

"I'm not feeling sick" said Natsu.

"Well yeah it's not actually machine so you wouldn't get sick" said Naruto.

"Then that settle it" said Natsu.

"Settle what" Naruto ask curiosity.

"Your joining our team" said Natsu.

"What" Naruto said with deadpan expression.

**Somewhere else on Galuna island**

Unknown to everyone they were being watched masked man in the trees the same man that Natsu was fighting against before he got away when Naruto and Gray show up but when he took off his mask and entire body glow before transforming into Ultear.

"So your willing to use a bit more of your true power in order to help your friends" said Ultear.

* * *

**The Current Time**

**At Galuna island**

Naruto, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy walking through the streets of Magnolia towards the Fairy Tail Guildhall however as they walking Naruto was also effortlessly dodge Natsu's attacks.

"That ain't going to work Natsu" said Naruto.

"COME ON AND JUST FIGHT ME ALREADY NARUTO!" Natsu shouted angerily.

Ever since they had returned to the mainland from Galuna island thanks to Naruto's **Heavenly Wind Ark spell** Natsu has being trying to get Naruto to fight him so that Naruto would use his strange black and purple flames so that he compare them to his own flames and see how they taste like as he has never seen that kind of flames before.

When Erza, Lucy and Happy heard that Naruto can also use Fire Magic as well they were surprise and they were also interested in seeing it as from the way that Gray and Natsu describe Naruto's flames they were unusual.

"Natsu that enough!, I'm sure Master Makarov is going to give you **THAT** for breaking the guild rules. I'm already really itching for it" said Erza.

Natsu instantly froze on the spot after hearing what Erza just said and he started to sweat bullets and had look of terror on his face "NO ANYTHING BUT **THAT!**" Natsu yell but just as he try to run away Erza has grab him by collar and drag him towards the Guild hall.

Lucy look scared now as she didn't know what **THAT** was but from the way that Natsu was reaching it had to be really bad, "What is **THAT**!?" Lucy ask afraid.

Gray and Happy were both looking down at the floor with a look of dread on their faces "JUST KILL ME NOW I DON'T THINK I CAN LIVE THOUGH **THAT** AGAIN!" Gray shouted terrified to what's to come.

"You poor guys" Naruto said looking at the floor while shaking his head and he actually had a look of saddens on his face.

"You guys are freaking me what is **THAT** you all talking about" Lucy ask now even more afraid.

As they continue to walk towards their Guild hall they began to hear people talking rather loudly, It like something bad had been going on.

As they finally reach the Guild hall they saw why their Guild hall been destroyed and now has giant metal rods sticking out of it.

"What has happened to the Guild?" Erza said looking in shock.

"This is…." Gray said looking at the Guild hall in shock.

"W-What" said Lucy.

"N-no" said Happy

"WHAT WAS HAPPENED TO OUR GUILD HALL!" Natsu shouted angerily.

Although Naruto didn't show it but inside he was furious just as much as Natsu.

"It was Phantom Lord" said a voice behind them.

As Naruto and the others turn around they saw Mirajane.

**Sometime later**

Afterwards Mirajane took them to the rest of their guild mates were staying which was at Fairy Tail's basement for the time being and they weren't happy with their current situation.

"Did you see what happened to the guild?"

"Damn Phantom Lord! How dare they do this to our guildhall!"

"We've always been on bad terms with them"

"Lets go and smash their guildhall"

Makarov was drinking a beer when he saw them walking in. He didn't seemed a bit angrily of what has occurred, He saluted them in their return, "Yo! Welcome back you six".

"We have returned Master" Erza said whiles trying to control her anger.

"Hey Gramp's This isn't happy hour, is it!?" Natsu said whiles unable to control his anger.

"Ohhhh, right you are" Makarov said with a angry look on his face, "How dare you go on a S-class mission! Punishment, I'll give you punishment now!" He took his hand and karate chopped everyone but Naruto and Erza on the head lightly however he gave Lucy got a smack to her butt.

"Why dose Natsu, Gray and Happy get karate chopped to their heads while you spak me" Lucy muttered.

"Master behave yourself" Mirajane said looking disapproval at Makarov.

"Master, do you understand our current situation!" Erza said.

"Just calm down there's no need to make a fuss over everything" They were shocked by his words, "This is as far as they will go. I don't see why they bothered attacking an empty guild" said Makarov.

"An empty guild?" said Erza.

"It seemed they did this in the middle of the night, so the guild was empty" said Mirajane.

"There's no need to cross with someone that resorts to nothing but surprise attacks" said Makarov.

"I can't accept this! I wont feel right until I smash them down!" Natsu shouted angrily.

"This discussion is over, Now I'm going to take a leak" Makarov said walking to the restroom.

"How can he be so calm?" Natsu ask himself

"Because none of us were hurt Natsu" said Naruto.

"How can you accept this Naruto" Natsu ask angerily.

"Because that is what Master Makarov has ordered" said Naruto.

"Enough Natsu! We just have to accept Master's wishes" said Erza.

Afterwards everyone decided to pair up in team in case Phantom Lord attacks them while some of the guild members like Macco and Wakaba volunteered to stay at the Guildhall if Phantom Lord plan to try anything else to their guildhall.

**Outside the Fairy Tail Guild hall**

"So to Lucy's place then" said Natsu.

"Aye" said Happy.

"WHAT! WHY MY PLACE!" Lucy shouted angrily.

"Well because you got soft bed" said Natsu.

"Which obviously I'll be sleeping in and besides we can't stay at my place because it will be to crowned" said Lucy.

"We can't stay at ours it's to small" Natsu said with Happy nodding his head.

"And because it's to messy" thought Naruto.

"We can't stay at my place at Fairy Hills because no man allow in" said Erza.

"We can't stay at my as I only got one bed" said Grey.

Naruto had a bad feeling where things were heading and he slowly try to walk away from the group but was to late.

"How about your Naruto I'm sure you have enough room" said Grey.

"Damn you Grey" Naruto thought as he glance at Grey which made the Ice wizard scare.

"Indeed Naruto's place is far big enough" said Erza.

"ALRIGHT TO NARUTO'S PLACE!" Natsu shouted happily.

"Aye" said Happy.

"(Sign) Fine but there is one you need to know" said Naruto.

"Hmm what's that" Natsu ask curiosity.

"**You break anything or make a mess at my place I'll break you**" Naruto said in a serious tone as he glance at Natsu, Grey and Happy.

"Y-yeah no problem" Grey said scare.

"A-aye sure thing" Natsu said scare.

"Natsu's acting like Happy I thought only Erza could do that" Lucy said surprise.

"Naruto is normally a calm person but whenever he gets angrily he's just as scarily as Erza" Happy explained.

"First let's go to each other house's to pick anyone you need" said Erza.

After going to each other house's to pick up things like clothing and any other anyhings that they need Erza, Natsu, Grey, Lucy and Happy then followed Naruto to his home which wasn't far from Fairy Tail Guild hall.

**(Naruto's house in this story is the one that he has in Boruto instead of the apartment he has most in the Naruto series)**

"Wow this is your house Naruto?" Lucy ask while also wondering how can he afford a place like this.

"Yeah it is a nice place isn't it" Naruto said as he walk towards his front door.

As Naruto entered his house he took off his shore's which Erza, Natsu, Grey and Lucy copied

and they walk into Naruto's living room which had a large wooden bookcase, two sofas with pillows and a fire place but what caught everyone's attention besides Naruto's was a painting which had a man who looked just like Naruto and women who had long red hair and violet eyes.

"Naruto who's that women next to you on the painting" Erza ask curiosity.

"Well that isn't me it's my father Minato Namikaze and the women is my mother Kushina Namikaze" Naruto explained.

"That's Naruto's parents" Everyone thought in surprise.

"Anyways I'm going to make some food" said Naruto.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL STAVING!" Natsu said.

"Aye do you have any fish Naruto" Happy ask hopefully.

"Yeah I'm sure have some" Naruto said as he left the room.

After a bit Naruto told everyone that the food was ready and can they enter the dining room as soon as they open the dining room door they could smell the food which made them even more hungry.

"Whoe you made all of this Naruto" Lucy said surprise as it look like it was made in a high stare restaurant.

"ALRIGHT FOOD!" Natsu shouted happily.

"Looks delicious" said Grey.

"Naruto is handy to have on missions" said Erza.

**The next day**

However the next morning something had happened and when they all went to investigate it at center of a park where there was a crowd surrounding the tree.

When they got there they discovered Levy, Jet, and Droy were crucified to the tree. Their clothes had been torn up and were covered in bruises. On Levy's stomach there was the Phantom lord insignia.

"They can wreck the guild all they want but no parent can remain silent after seeing their children's blood…THIS MEANS WAR!" Makarov said pissed as he unleashed his magic around himself.

**At Town of Oak**

**Phantom Lord Guild hall**

At the phantom Lord guild all the members were celebrating after their successful attack on Fairy Tail. It wasn't everyday that they get sent to destroy or attack another guild.

"Those Fairy got their asses kicked!"

"Thats not all, did you hear that Gajeel attacked three of their members?"

"I bet that they're trembling with their tails between their legs!"

But suddnly a explosion went off destroying their large door and when the smoke cleared standing was the wizards of Fairy Tail ready to fight.

"WE ARE FAIRY TAIL!" Makarov shouted.

"Anyone will do! Bring it on!" Natsu said as he change head on at the Phantom Lord Wizard's.

"Don't get carried away you punks! Take them down!" A member of Phantom Lord said by that point all the Fairy Tail members were attacking and the war between the two guild's have begun.

"Get their master!" The phantom members said as they charged at Makarov foolishly hoping to stop the strongest of them and they stood no chance against him especially when he's that angrily.

"Jose! Show yourself!" Makarov said angrily.

**Back at Magnolia**

Lucy stood at the foot of Team Shadow Gear's beds. She'd struck up a fast friendship with them after its only female member, petite blue-haired Levy McGarden, had revealed to have a similar love of books and knowledge just like her.

Levy was her first girl friend of the same age she ever had.

Lucy felt a special connection to Levy as she even remembered how they first met.

**Flashback a weak after Lucy joined Fairy Tail**

"Lucy, I heard something interesting about you. You're writing a novel, aren't you?" said Levy as she sat by Lucy's side.

"Uwah… So it got out and I think I know who might have opened their large mouth" said Lucy as a blue wing cat sneezed on his pink hair companion angering him and starting a fight in the guild hall again.

"My name is Levy, Levy McGarden and this is Jet and Droy. We are in the same team called Shadow Gear" said Levy.

"Yo!" greeted Jet as his friend Droy drooled over Lucy saying, "Oh she's so cute".

"I am horrible at writing but I love to read! Could I read your novel sometime, if you don't mind?" Levy ask politely.

Lucy not used to attention as a writer shyly said, "N-no… It's not something I can show people yet".

"What are you talking about? Isn't the purpose of a novel to read by the public? Also what's the point in writing one if you aren't going to show anyone?" said Jet.

"As they say being a novelist is like exposing your bare butt in public" said Droy.

Lucy blushed at his words as she moved her hands to cover her butt.

Levy enthusiastically said, "Show me! Please show me! Not your butt, I mean".

"I-it's not done yet…" said the Celestial Spirit Mage.

"Then, when you do finish writing it, please let me be the first to read it?" said Levy hopefully.

"O-okay" was the only thing Lucy could say before Levy screamed, "Yay! It's a promise then!"

**The End of the flashback**

A weak smile appeared on her as remember their first meeting afterwards Mirajane told to go home and get some rest as she had been with Levy and the others still others brought them to the Fairy Tail's emergency room before headed off to fight against Phantom Lord.

"I can never forgive them, you guys… teach Phantom Lord a lesson that they'll never forget!" Lucy said as she walk down the street.

However suddenly it started to rain heavenly.

"That's odd there weren't any clouds a moment ago" Lucy said to herself.

Unknown to Lucy she was being watched by two people before they decided to make their move on her.

**At Town of Oak**

**Phantom Lord**

"Where are Gajeel and the element four at!?" said a member of Phantom Lord.

Gajeel was watching everything go down from rafters with a grin on his face "I didn't expect master Jose's plan to work this well… Go ahead and wreck yourselfs…scums".

"Being a man…" Elfmen then punched four enemies at once with Take-over arm "...Is what a man is all about!" said Elfmen.

The members knew that take over magic was extremely strong and they wanted nothing to do with that so they started to run away from him before he uses it on them.

"Erza and Naruto, I'm putting you two in charge Jose is probably at the top floor, I'm going to tear him a new one" Makarov said before left to face Jose.

"Kick his ass Master" Naruto said to himself as he use his wind Magic to send a whole bunch of Phantom Lord Wizard's flying without even looking at them.

Just then Gajeel jump down from the rafters and try to attack Naruto with his arm turning into a iron club but Naruto managed to dodge it.

"I heard that your supposedly be strong so let's see it if it's true" said Gajeel.

"If you insist" said Naruto.

As Gajeel changed at Naruto who used his Wind Magic to create slash of wind and send they at Gajeel who managed to dodge them and as he reach Naruto he try to hit him with his Iron club but when he did Naruto created a drill made out of wind and managed to break Gajeel's Iron club and turn his arm back to normal.

"He broke though my iron club with just wind" Gajeel thought in shock.

"You shouldn't underestimate the power of wind" said Naruto.

"Oh yeah" Gajeel said as he turn his arm back into a iron club and try to Naruto but when smaller Iron clubs came out of his arm hitting everyone around including Gajeel's own guildmate's.

"I thought your fight was with me! Not your own guildmate's" said Naruto.

"It is and it's call a distraction" Gajeel said as he try to hit Naruto in the stomach with his other arm which was another Iron club.

However Naruto grab Gajeel's Iron club before it made contact with him then he jump and kick in the face sended him flying into the Phantom Lord's bar.

As Gajeel pick himself up he had a sinister grin on his face and looking at Naruto.

"Now we're talking" Gajeel said before he changed at Naruto.

However as Naruto and Gajeel were about to fight again suddenly Natsu jump in between them and attack Gajeel with Fire Dragon Iron fist to Gajeel's face sending him flying again into some Phantom Lord's members.

"So your Natsu Dragneel, the salamander and the Fire Dragon Slayer" said Gajeel.

"And your Gajeel Redfox Black Steel and the Iron Dragon Slayer" said Natsu.

"I was hoping to fight against you to see who's the stronger Dragon Slayer is" said Gajeel.

"Sounds fun! Hey Naruto do you mind if I take over from here" said Natsu.

"Fine but you better not lose to him" Naruto said before he left to some other Phantom Lord's members.

However just as the two Dragon Slayer's were about to clash a massive tremor shook the entire hall amidst a massive blast of magical lightning.

All the Fairy Tail's wizards knew exactly who was causing such damage it was none other than their Master Makarov. Cheers rang out as their fighting spirit had been bolstered.

However their cheers were short live as suddenly a defeated Makarov Dreyar slammed into the guild hall floor with considerable force. A large crater formed under his prone body, kicking up clouds of dust and smoke that covered his impact.

**The next chapter**

**Phantom lord Arc**

**Despair**


	9. Despire

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

**SPELLS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…__and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**Last Time**

However just as the two Dragon Slayer's were about to clash a massive tremor shook the entire hall amidst a massive blast of magical lightning.

All the Fairy Tail's wizards knew exactly who was causing such damage it was none other than their Master Makarov. Cheers rang out as their fighting spirit had been bolstered.

However their cheers were short live as suddenly a defeated Makarov Dreyar slammed into the guild hall floor with considerable force. A large crater formed under his prone body, kicking up clouds of dust and smoke that covered his impact.

**The Current time**

"MASTER!" almost everyone member of Fairy Tail shouted while the one's who didn't were still in shock.

"M-my magic is disappearing" Makarov managed to say before he pass out.

"EVERYONE! WE ARE RETREATING!" Erza shouted which many member of Fairy Tail but they understood why.

However justas Naruto was leaving with everyone else he noticed Natsu grabbing a member of Phantom lord and went away with Happy.

When they were several miles away from Oak Town, everyone stopped for a short rest, which allowed Erza realized that Natsu and Happy were gone.

"Don't worry about him, Natsu is strong enough to take care of himself and besides Happy is with him meaning that Natsu will come back sooner or later" said Naruto.

"I know that you are right but I'm just worried about us all, especially Master" said Erza.

"He lost his magical power, didn't he?" said Gray.

"Yeah whoever did it use the magic spell Metsu which is an airspace spell that when hits their target with energy and completely drains their Magic Power from them" Naruto explained.

"Then the one who did this to Master Makarov was Aria the leader of the Element four" said Erza.

"We need to get him to Porlyusica, She might be able to treat him better then I can" said Naruto.

"We'll take Master to Porlyusica" Alzack said with Bisca next to him.

"In that case we will all head back to the Guild hall" said Erza.

**Some time later**

**In Fairy Tail Guild hall**

All of the Fairy Tail mages were gathered in the basement of their guild hall with them either looked injured, exhausted, or stressed.

"And that's why they attacked Fairy Tail. It's all my fault," Lucy said as she concluded her tale of her capture by members of Phantom Lord and her rescue by Natsu and Happy.

"No, it isn't, Phantom Lord has always wanted to destroy Fairy Tail. Even if you hadn't joined us, they still would have attacked us eventually. The job your father gave them… is just an excuse for them to go through with it now" Naruto said as he looked her in the eyes.

"Naruto's right, No one here cares that you're a Heartfillia. All that matters to us is that you're part of the Fairy Tail family" Erza said agreeing without a hint of hesitation.

Everyone voiced agreement at that, especially Natsu and Happy.

"We need to plan our next move carefully. They won't let us go too long before they attack us. Without the Master in good health, we'll be in a serious bind if they send Gajeel and the Element Four after us. I'd hate to imagine what would happen if Jose came as well" said Erza.

"I'll try to get a hold of Laxus," Mirajane said from behind the bar. "We should have a Communication Lacrima somewhere around here".

"I've been trying to get in touch with Mystogan, but there's been no luck," Cana said with a sigh.

"While you do that I'm going to take a shower. I'll discuss everything with you guys when I'm done" Erza said before she walked upstairs so she could go to the showers that were actually in one of the backrooms of the guild.

Eventually Mirajane found a large lacrima on a stand which she place it atop the bar. After a few minutes, a image of Laxus appeared in it.

"How's that my problem?" the man asked with a laugh. "It's not my fault the old man made a mess of things. Why should I have to clean up his mess?"

"Please Laxus, we need help, They're after Lucy, a fellow member of Fairy Tail" said Mirajane

"Oh you mean that blond chick well in that case if she agree to be my girl, I'd be more than glad to help her out and tell the old man to step down and name me the Guild Master when he wakes up too" Laxus said with a evil grin.

Before Laxus the large lacrima that was being used for communication suddenly shattered by Mirajane.

"I can't believe someone like that is really a member of Fairy Tail" Mirajane said as she started to shed tears,

However just then everything started to shake.

"It's coming from outside" Cana said with a frown.

Everyone ran out the back door of the guild as fast as they could and saw something that shocked them.

The Phantom Lord actual guild hall was approaching from the body of water behind their guild. it was walking on six large legs like it was a castle setting on top of a giant spider.

"What is that?" Natsu asked with a frown as the guild came to a stop and a large cannon began to come out of it, pointed straight at them.

"That's a magical convergent cannon, Jupiter, Everyone needs to get down and in a hurry. If that hits us, we're done for" Erza said with panic clearly written across her face.

With that, she began to run forward, reequipping into an armor that covered her entire body and appeared to be a strong defensive armor. It even had shields attacked to it that looked as though they could be connected.

"Her Adamantine Armor? It's a powerful defensive armor, but she can't take a direct hit, even with it on. It could kill her" Macao said in surprise.

Natsu tried to run and stop Erza but he was stopped Gray.

As Erza brought the shields together, creating a large magic circle right in front of her to protect her and the rest of Fairy Tail and just as she did the Jupiter fired a magic blast at them which It moved so fast that they would not have been able to dodge it if they had reacted the instant it was fired and Erza used all her might to stop the Magic best however it managed to break her Adamantine Armor and sent her flying reequipped back into her normal clothes but before she could hit the ground she was caught by Naruto who appeared and caught her in his arm's.

"I got you" said Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto" Ezra said with a grateful smile.

"You may have stopped the Jupiter's blast, but you still don't stand a chance," Jose announced through the speaker system of his mobile guild. "Hand over Lucy Heartfillia."

"You're out of your mind!" Alzack yelled.

"Where in the world would you find a guild willing to hand over a comrade to the enemy?" Bisca yelled.

"We'd rather die than half over a comrade!" Erza declared.

"OUR ANSWER WON'T CHANGE NO MATTER WHAT! WE'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Natsu yelled.

"People who don't care about their friends are lower then scum!" Naruto announced.

I see… Then we'll fire a bigger and stronger Jupiter! Now struggle in fear in these last fifteen minutes or terror until it's reloaded" Jose said before laughing madly.

Jose then used his power to send in shades which were ghost soldiers.

"Are you kidding me! If he fires at us he'll kill his own men" said Macao.

"Surely he's bluffing! Who would do something like that" said Wakaba.

"No he's going to it" said Cana.

"WHAT!" both Macao and Wakaba.

"Those Phantom soldiers are created by Jose's shade magic, their not human so it won't matter to him if they are destroy" Cana explained.

"There is one way to stop the Jupiter cannon by destroying its power source inside" said Naruto.

"I'm on it, Happy let's go" said Natsu.

"Aye Sir" Happy said before use his wings to fly himself and Natus to the cannon.

"Not alone your" Naruto said as he use his wind magic to fly to Phantom Lord guild hall.

"We're coming to let's go Elfmen" Grey said as he ran towards Phantom Lord guild hall.

"Oh yeah" Elfmen said as he ran next to Grey.

"And we're going to stay here and protect the guild hall, your with me" said Cana

"YEAH!" everyone else shouted in union.

"I have to fight with the other too! It's my fault that this happened!" Lucy said as she wanted to fight because she still felt like it was all her fault.

"No one thinks that Lucy. Were doing this for our comrade and to protect you. So please listen to me" Mirajane said before she then put a spell on Lucy causing her to call to sleep.

"Reedus take Lucy to the hideout and make sure you protect her no matter what" Mirajane said to Reedus who nodded and started to draw on his stomach. He created a horse carriage, he then took Lucy and was on his way. Mirajane used her magic and transformed into Lucy.

**With Naruto**

Naruto was run though Phantom Lord guild hall heading straight towards Jose because if he wanted to stop the Phantom ghost soldiers he had to defeat and he has blast any member of Phantom Lord that he has came across however just then he felt a burst of magical power and as he look out of a window he saw that the cannon had been destroyed which means that Natsu was successful.

"I can always trust Natsu when it comes to breaking things" Naruto said to himself.

But just then the entire building started to shake and transform into a giant.

"What kind of guild hall is this" Naruto said to himself.

"You all made me angry, so now I'm going to show you true fear. Meet the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK. II!" Jose announced through the speaker system and the giant then started to walk towards the Fairy Tail guildhall but then come to a halt and begun to draw symbols in the air.

"That seal is the abyss. Jose is getting more and more reckless. That blast can destroy all of Magnolia in an instant" Naruto said to himself.

Naruto then ran towards the strongest magical signature which he guess was Jose but when he arrived at a hallway he sensed someone else was there.

**(All the other fights happened just the same)**

Suddenly there was a powerful gust of wind that came out of no way and it was about to hit Naruto but he use his own control over wind to counter it.

However the gust of wind turn into a small tornado "How sad" said a voice within the tornado.

As tornado disappeared there stood an extremely tall and massive man with tanned skin. His massive upper body is covered by a large, loose green coat sporting white edges, which is closed around his neck, sporting a wide and high collar, but left open on the front below it, revealing a pale red, similarly loose and ruffled pale red shirt. Below he had extremely loose pair of pants with prominent hems and a pair of simple, dark shoes.

"I will blow you away with my mighty wind and all that remain will be nothing more than a corpse" said the mysterious man.

"Aria of the heavens, I presume" said Naruto.

"Indeed and your Naruto Namikaze, the Sky Emperor of Fairy Tail" said Aria.

Aria extends one of his hands before him, its palm open, something which prompts a series of airspaces to be fired at Naruto however Naruto managed to dodge each and everyone of them.

"Your able to dodge my invisible attacks most impressive" said Aria.

"Airspace magic all attacks are invisible, if it wasn't for my sensory ability then this will annoying" thought Naruto.

Naruto then use his wind magic to create slices of wind which he sent at Aria who dodge them by using teleportation magic.

"It seems we're both equally good using Wind magic" Aria said whiles disappeared.

But then Aria appeared behind Naruto with his hands before him, their open palms facing each other and then moves them towards Naruto

"Drain" Aria said and two magical seals above Naruto

"How sad! Yes because any wizard caught in my Airspace will be completely drain of their power" said Aria

However just then both Aria's seals disappeared shocking Aria and Naruto spin around and punch Aria in the face sending him crashing into the stair's.

"How is this possible nobody has ever escape my Airspace magic" Aria said while he pick himself up.

"Your Airspace magic is an variation of Air Magic right, will I hate to break it you but both wind and air magics won't work on me" said Naruto shocking Aria.

"Why is that" Aria ask curiosity.

"Because like everyone who uses an variation Slayer magic I'm immune to all attacks of the element I use" said Naruto.

"Your a Dragon Slayer" said Aria

"Nope try devil slayer" said Naruto.

"I see then I better hold nothing back against you" said Aria

Aria then removed to cloth to reveal his eyes which were pink with a white X shape in both of them and Aria then relaxed his hands before him, the right one on top and the lower down, with their palms facing, "I have activated the airspace of death, Zero. This airspace consumes all life." It caused the spiralling airspace to be generated before him.

"Normally I would just take you out" Naruto said as he shut his eye's.

Aria then try to attack Naruto seeing that eyes were shut but before he was able to fully succeed in his spell he felt a overwhelming power and feeling of despair wash over him.

"However what you did to Master you desire nothing more than pain" Naruto said as he open his eye's revealing his eye's were now red irises with black slits for pupils.

**The next chapter**

**Phantom Lord Arc**

**The War's End**


	10. The War's End

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

**SPELLS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**Last Time**

Aria then removed to cloth to reveal his eyes which were pink with a white X shape in both of them and Aria then relaxed his hands before him, the right one on top and the lower down, with their palms facing, "I have activated the airspace of death, Zero. This airspace consumes all life." It caused the spiralling airspace to be generated before him.

"Normally I would just take you out" Naruto said as he shut his eye's.

Aria then try to attack Naruto seeing that eyes were shut but before he was able to fully succeed in his spell he felt a overwhelming power and feeling of despair wash over him.

"However what you did to Master you desire nothing more than pain" Naruto said as he open his eye's revealing his eye's were now red irises with black slits for pupils.

**The Current time**

**The Current time**

**With Mirajane, Elfmen and Gray**

"So Natsu defeated Totomaru of the Great fire, Elfmen defeated Soi of the Land and Grey defeated Juvia of the Great Sea meaning that there's only one remaining member of the element four left Aria of the Heavens who is both the leader of the element four and it's strongest member" said Mirajane.

"Is there anything we should know about him" Elfmen ask curiosity.

"Yes his eyes" Mirajane said sounding worry.

"His eyes!?" Gray ask curiosity.

"Yes, Aria keeps his eyes closed. Apparently keeping them close is the only way he can control his immense power under control" Mirajane explained.

However just then Mirajane fell to her knees and held her head in pain.

"Mirajane!" Elfmen said worry.

"This feeling, the demon's inside of me are terrified of something" said Mirajane.

"Terrified of what?" Gray ask sounding worry as he had seen Mirajane demon's in battle and the idea of them being terrified was unsettling.

"The only other time that the demon's has been terrified like this was back when I was younger and i first met Naruto" Mirajane thought.

**With Naruto and Aria**

Both Naruto and Aria stood in front each other with powerful wind coming off them making it there was a storm going inside however as they stare at each other Aria couldn't shake the unerring feeling that he was getting from Naruto ever since his eye's turn red.

"Come at me Naruto and let's see who's the strongest wind magic user between us truly is" Aria said with his eyes started to shine brightly and his face held a evil grin.

However Naruto didn't say anything instead he disappeared surprising Aria and Naruto appeared next to him and before Aria could do anything Naruto sent Aria flying by a dark red gust of wind and as Aria try to teleport again Naruto appeared next to him again and crashing down into the ground.

As Aria pick himself off the floor he try to use his Airspace magic to attack Naruto however Naruto instead of trying to dodge the attack he took them head on and to Aria shock they did no damage to him at all and Naruto then use his wind magic to create slices of wind which he sent them at Aria who try to use his Airspace magic to shield himself against Naruto's attack however his invisible shield stood no chance against Naruto's attack and Aria took the attack head on receiving damage to both himself and his clothing.

Naruto then sent powerful slashes of wind magic at Aria who saw and try use repelled them right since he couldn't block them with his Airspace magic.

**Airspace: counter**

However as Aria try to take control over Naruto's wind magic instead it didn't do anything and took Naruto's powerful slashes head on receiving even more damage to both himself and his clothing.

"Why can't I control your wind magic" said Aria.

"My wind, my rules" Naruto said as he gathered large amount of magic within him.

**Sky Devil Rage**

As Naruto let out his breath attack it destroyed everything in it path until it hit Aria and sent him though many of Phantom Lord guildhall walls and gave him cut's all over his body.

"That's for Master Makarov and don't you forget it" Naruto said as he glared at his defeated opponent.

"S-so sad" Aria muttered before he fell unconscious.

As Aria fell unconscious Naruto felt the large magical energy that was being gathered for the Abyss spell disappeared which cause Naruto to let out a sign of relief and just then three people arrive and were surprise with all the destruction.

"Wow what happened here" Natsu said shock.

"Aye everything is torn up" Happy said shock.

"Naruto are you okay?" Erza ask concern.

As Naruto turn around to face Erza, Natsu and Happy they were shock again when they saw his eye's which were still red.

"Naruto your eyes are red" said Natsu.

"Aye their scary" said Happy.

"What is this" Erza thought curiously.

"Don't worry about it this happens whenever I go all out in using my Sky devil slayer magic" Naruto explained.

Just Jose's voice could be heard the loudspeaker once again "All you members of Fairy Tail out there. We've succeeded in capturing Lucy." He smiled when he heard them all panic, "Our first objective has been successful." He then grabbed Lucy by the hair and dragged her.

"Ahhhhhh!" Lucy screamed.

"LUCY!" Natsu shouted in both anger and worry.

Then both Natsu and Happy down a hallway ignoring Erza calling them back.

"It's okay Erza with Natsu's nose he will find Lucy in no time" said Naruto.

"I know he can but I'm worry about Gajeel he's suppose to be very strong" said Erza.

"Yeah I know but I also know that Natsu will win against him" said Naruto.

"Why's that" Erza ask.

"Simply I have faith in him" Naruto said which made Erza smile.

"Anyways we still have to worry about Jose" Erza said sounding worry

"No I have to worry about Jose cause you ain't going to fight him" said Naruto.

"Naruto don't be stupid he's a wizard saint for a reason" Erza said angrily.

"I know that but after what you just did your in no condition to fight against someone like him" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"I know that but still" Erza said sounding worry

"Come on Erza have some faith in me" Naruto said with a smile.

"Okay but promise me that you'll be careful" said Erza.

"Of course and you know me I never go back on my word" Naruto said with a smile.

"I'll hold you to it" said Erza.

"And while I'm doing this I want you to find Gray, Mirajane and Elfmen and together do some damage to this place" said Naruto.

"But why the Abyss spell has been stop though?" Erza ask curiosity.

"Because this place is still a giant robot and it can still destroy things by crushing it" Naruto explained.

"I see your point" said Erza.

"Anyways good luck" Naruto said as he began to walk towards the strongest magical signature which he guess was Jose.

"I should be saying that to you" Erza said before she ran down a hallway.

"I'll use everything against him if it means to protect the guild" Naruto thought.

As Naruto ran down the hallway towards who he was guessing Jose and eventually he came to large double doors which he simply smash though and when he did he saw Jose sitting on a throne.

"Lucy isn't here neither is Gajeel meaning that Jose probably sent Gajeel to watch over Lucy somewhere else" thought Naruto.

"My, my one of you little fly's have finally reach me has it" Jose said in a mocking tone.

"So you're Jose Porla the Guild Master of Phantom Lord?" said Naruto.

"And your Naruto Namikaze the Sky Emperor of Fairy Tail" said Jose.

"I'm here to end this war that you started" Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Oh and how are you going to do that" Jose said in a arrogant tone.

But just then Jose felt a quick burst of wind brush against his right cheek and then he had a large and deep cut across it Jose's cheek which started bleeding.

"Like that" said Naruto.

"WHY YOU LITTLE FLY!" Jose shouted angrily.

But before Jose could do anything an black mark appeared over Naruto's right eye **(It's Meliodas full demon mark back when he was the leader of the Ten Commandments the reason for is because when Gray has Ice devil slayer magic black markings appeared over his body and so black markings appeared over Naruto's as well but will look like Meliodas demon form except instead of it being black and a bit of purple its black and a bit of red)**

"What is this" Jose thought curiously.

Naruto then disappeared in a burst of speed which broke the floor beneath him and he punch Jose straight in the face which sent him out of his throne** (as well as broke it)** and flying into a wall.

"That actually hurt, a lot" Jose thought in shock as he didn't except that and as he look at his hand he saw that he was now bleeding from as his nose as well which angered him even more.

**Dark Pulse**

Jose moved his left hand in an arc before him, engulfing the area around Naruto in an explosion of powerful dark magic and just as Jose thought that his attack was successful Naruto appeared next to him with his fist engulf in black and purple flames.

**Flame Devil Hell Fist**

Naruto then punch Jose in the chest and sent him crashing though multiple wall's.

"I don't use the other elements much and I don't know that many moves for them either so I'll be borrowing some from other people" thought Naruto.

"That was fire Magic he just used, I've never heard anything about him using fire magic" thought Jose.

"So the little fly can use more then just wind magic can he" Jose said as he pick himself up.

As Jose walk towards Naruto he let out his magical energy which made everything around feel cold and would scare many wizard's but Naruto held strong.

"BUT JUST HOW MANY!" Jose shouted as he threw his hand forward and unleashed a destructive wave of powerful Darkness Magic which rushed at Naruto and it was destroying anything in it's path.

**Death Wave**

As Naruto saw the incoming blast he took a stances similar to the one that Natsu uses.

**Flame Devil Rage**

Naruto released a large quantity of black and purple flames from his mouth which connected with Jose's Death Wave and cause a cause an large explosion which blow the head of the giant robot off and shook the entire building.

Suddenly five Jose's shades came out of the smoke and try to attack Naruto but before they could reach him Naruto use his wind magic to cut them half and as they were reformed Naruto rush towards Jose as he form a spinning ball of magical energy which he held in the palm of his hand.

**Rasengan**

**(The Rasengan in this story works just like in the Canon Naruto series but it is made out of magic instead of chakra)**

But just as Naruto was about to hit Jose with the ransengan Jose created another shade to take the attack instead and then Jose try to attack Naruto with another blast of dark magic however Naruto once again did something surprising which was that he froze the hand that Jose was going to use for the attack and then Naruto move away from him.

"Ice magic as well" Jose thought as he use his magic to break from the ice.

"So you use three different kinds of magic" said Jose.

"No your wrong" Naruto said surprising Jose.

"on how so?" Jose ask curiosity.

"I can use up to nine different kinds of magic" Naruto said shocking Jose.

"What!" Jose said surprised

**Steel Devil Blade**

Naruto then exceeded his left hand and turn it into a long red sword which he use to slash at Jose forcing Jose to dodge Naruto's attacks.

"This is similar to Gajeel Iron Dragon Sword" thought Jose.

Jose then use his darkness magic to create multiple beams of energy to attack Naruto but Naruto used his Steel Devil Blade hand to protect himself.

As Naruto turn his left hand back to normal he then went into a stances similar to what Grey dose when he uses his ice make magic.

**Ice Devil Spear**

Naruto extended his arms forward, creating long, curved ice spears that he shoots toward Jose who fried more beams of darkness magic to block them.

**(Yes Naruto's Ice Devil Spear is basically Grey's Ice Make Lance)**

And before Jose could could do anything Naruto burst of the smoke above him.

**Steel Devil Roar**

Naruto let out an a powerful red metal-based tornado which sent Jose crashing though the floor's of his guildhall and just as Jose was picking himself off the floor he saw Naruto coming down and ready another spell.

**Ice Devil Hammer**

As Naruto created an large hammer which he slammed against Jose who try to block it but as he still try to block it he still ended up with damage but on his arm's instead of his chest and sent him flying.

As smoke clear that was when Jose fully unleashed his which turn his eyes dark "I WILL NOT BE HUMILIATED BY A BRAT!" Jose shouted angrily.

**Shade Combination**

Jose then created several more ghost soldiers which merged together to form a large, strong jellyfish-like ghost that had many arms, which floats high up in the air and used it's numerous, massive fists to attack Naruto however as Naruto saw it he ready another spell.

**Flame Devil Hellblaze**

Naruto ignites both his hands in black and purple flames and then brought them together, creating a large fireball which he throw at Jose's creation which cause an large explosion however just then Jose unleashed another spell.

**(Yes Naruto's Flame Devil Hellblaze is basically Natsu's Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame)**

**Death Wave**

A beam of powerful darkness magic came of the smoke and in Naruto directly which destroyed his right sleeve and made Naruto bleed but thanks to his Sky Devil Magic it quickly healed him.

"Hmm so your magic allows you to heal yourself" Jose said as he walk towards Naruto.

Shade Entangled

As Jose created more ghost soldiers to grab and strangle Naruto to cause him great pain but Naruto held strong.

"After I finish you off I'm going to wipe out everyone of Fairy Tail started with the other fools who dare to entered my guildhall" Jose said with a wicked smile.

As Naruto struggle against Jose's spell his mind quickly flash about Erza and the idea of Jose hurting her "Erza" thought Naruto.

Suddenly there was an explosion of magical power and as soon as it clear Jose saw has happened Naruto now with the right portion of his body is completely colored black from forehead to knee, with spiral-like designs.

**(The dark markings looks just like when Meliodas broke free from the Goddess Amber and fought against Helbram)**

"He transformed" Jose thought in shock.

Before Jose could do anything Naruto appeared in front of him and grab him by his face and slammed him into the ground and began to beat him until Jose was unconscious.

As soon as Jose fell unconscious Naruto stop onslaught and turn back to normal.

"Don't ever mess with Fairy Tail again" Naruto said in a serious tone as he look down at the defeated Jose.

"Indeed my boy" a voice behind Naruto.

As Naruto turn around he saw that Makarov was standing there and fully recovered.

"Good to see you recovered Master" Naruto said with a smile.

"I was on my way to stop Jose but it seems I wasn't need" said Makarov.

"Hoping to get a crack at him" said Naruto.

"Well yeah after what everything he has done but I am curious on how you defeated a wizard saint Naruto" Makarov ask curiosity.

"Well because he's a wizard saint I went all out against him" said Naruto.

"To be able to defeat a wizard saint by himself and at a young age is impressive my boy" said Makarov.

**The Next Chapter**

**The Next Wizard Saint**


	11. The Next Wizard Saint

"Character's speaking"

"Character's thought's"

**SPELLS**

**"Monster's speaking"**

**"Monster's thought's"**

**Places**

**Time skip**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

_The Kingdom of Fiore is a neutral country of seventeen million people._

_It is a world of magic._

_Magic, bought and sought every day, is an integral part of the people's lives._

_Moreover, there are those who use magic as their occupation. These people are mages or sorcerers._

_The mages belong to various guilds, and perform jobs on commission._

_There are a large number of guilds throughout the country of Fiore._

_In addition, there lies a certain guild in a certain city._

_This guild hosted legends in times long ago, and would continue to host more such legends long into the future…_

_…and its name is Fairy Tail!_

* * *

**Last Time**

As Naruto turn around he saw that Makarov was standing there and fully recovered.

"Good to see you fully recovered Master" Naruto said with a smile.

"I was on my way here to stop Jose but it seems I wasn't need at all" said Makarov.

"Hoping to get a crack at him" said Naruto.

"Well yeah of course after what everything he has done to our guild but Naruto I am curious on how you managed defeated a wizard saint by yourself" Makarov ask curiosity.

"Well because he's a wizard saint I went all out against him" said Naruto.

"To be able to defeat a wizard saint by himself and at a young age is very impressive my boy" said Makarov.

**At the Current time**

**One week later **

**At**** the rebuilding Fairy Tail Guild hall**

It has been one week since the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord had ended and during which there was invitation by the magic council who finally showed up to the scene to figure out what was going on and when learn that it is mostly Phantom Lord fault their guild was disbanded and Jose lost his title as a wizard saint afterwards Fairy Tail began rebuilding it's Guild hall but they plan to make it a lot better than it was before.

"So Heavyyyy!"Natsu said as he was carrying way more wood than he needed because he wanted to show everyone that he was much stronger than Grey.

"That's because you're trying to hold so many at once" Grey said as he gave Natsu a dry look but then he turned his head towards a random direction because he felt someone was watching him.

"Ha! That's probably your limit since you're so weak!" Natsu said happily as he thought that he had beaten Gray in terms of strength.

"I could carry twice as you" Grey said not wanting to backing down so he then pick up twice as many as Natsu had, "S-See told you…" however Grey then heard sound of clapping in the distance and the wood suddenly collapsed on him.

**At the Magic council headquarters**

Naruto stood in front of the Magic council but this time he wasn't in handcuffs.

"Naruto Namikaze, do you know why we have been summoned you here today" Org ask.

"No I don't" said Naruto.

"From our reports it says that you were the one who defeated Jose Porla is that true" Org ask curiosity.

"Yes I was the one who defeated Jose before Master Makarov arrived" said Naruto.

"As you may know because of Jose's actions he has been stripped of his title as a Wizard Saint opening a spot in the ranks of the Ten Wizard Saints and because you were the one who defeated Jose the Magic council has selected you as Jose Porla's replacement" said Ultear.

"May i ask why you need a replacement for Jose so urgently?" Naruto ask curiosity.

"Our wisdom is being questioned in the wake of Jose's activities. The People believe we are incapable of properly assessing mages for such a coveted and respected position and We need to regain the citizen's confidence in us, and we must do so swiftly and effectively and the first step in doing so if finding a replacement for Jose's spot and you are the perfect candidate for that" Yajima explained.

"So basically they need me to make themselves look good in the eye's of the people which involves making me a wizard saint" thought Naruto.

"Naruto Namikaze you are to give the ninth seat of the Ten Wizard Saints" said Org.

"How come it's the ninth seat and not the tenth seat?" Naruto ask curiously.

"It's because you defeated Jose by yourself and we don't believe the tenth seat wouldn't be able to defeat Jose" Org explained.

Just then a black velvet box appeared in front of Naruto and as he open revealing an round medallion nestled in red cloth.

"That will be all, Naruto Namikaze," Org declared. "Keep that medallion on you. It has enchantment that allow for the Council to communicate with you if there is such a need" Org explained.

"I shall take my leave then, honoured Councilmen," Naruto bowed, before he walk out from the meeting and then let out an sign.

"Well that was interesting" Naruto said to himself.

Naruto then took out the medallion from the black velvet box and attached it to his belt.

"I wonder how everyone is going to react when I tell them that I'm a wizard saint now" Naruto said to himself as walk out of the Magic council headquarters and use the Heavenly Wind Ark spell to travel back to Fairy Tail Guild hall straight away.

**At the rebuilding Fairy Tail Guild hall**

As Naruto made his way back to the still rebuilding Fairy Tail Guild hall he immediately heard shouting which was usually normal but this time it was Erza and she was angrily.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE OTHERS HOW YOU FEEL!" Erza shouted angrily as she glared at Laxus.

"What's going on?" both Lucy and Grey ask curiously.

"I have no problem telling them what I think of them, this guild is full with nothing but losers and weaklings" Laxus then turn around to look at Jet and Droy who have recovered from their injuries "Especially you morons you were Phantoms personal punching bags you know I'm glad that I never bothered to learn your name" Laxus then turn here s attention at Lucy "Which brings me to the worse of them all the rise little princess wannabe wizard this is your fault" said Laxus.

"LAXUS! would you shut up the master said that no one in the guild would be held accountable what happened, not even you despite the fact that I beg you to come help but you turn your back on us" Mirajane said angrily.

"Stop your whining, that fight had nothing to do with me but if I had been there you wouldn't be drowning your sorrows in this pill of rubble right now" said Laxus.

"Why you!" Ezra said angrily.

"I HEARD ENOUGH OUT OF YOU!" Natsu shouted angrily as he change straight at Laxus and as he was about to punch in the face Laxus disappeared in a flash of lightning and reappeared behind Natsu.

"Come on Laxus, fight me like a man you gutless coward" Natsu said angrily.

"Haha how do you expect to fight me when you can't even touch me you dimwit, I can't inherit this place and kick of you weak losers to the streets your days in Fairy Tail are numbers kids things are going to be a whole lot different around here so I guess you losers will have to find a new place to hang out hahaha" Laxus said before he disappeared in another flash of lightning.

"Laxus being a dick as usual I see" thought Naruto.

"Hm what a jerk, why would anyone let him take over?" Lucy ask.

"We may not have a choose, Laxus could inherit the guild because he's the master's grandson" Mirajane explained.

"W-Wha?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"So if the Master retires, the probability of the next master being Laxus is very high" said Mirajane.

"No really that sucks it doesn't seem right, someone who talks like that about their fellow guild members Isn't worthy of being Fairy Tails leader" said Lucy.

"It's been rumoured that Master Makarov refuses to retire for that very reason" said Mirajane.

"Wow seriously" said Lucy.

"Man I hate him" Natsu said angrily.

"Calm down it's just a needless waste of energy, let's try to get your mind off him what do you think about taking a job and we can get Grey, Lucy and once Naruto gets back come along with us" said Erza ask.

"Eerk" Grey said as he flinched away.

"Do what!" Lucy said in surprise.

"Hey Grey your clothes" said Mirajane.

"AAARRR!" Grey shouted as he look down and saw that he was in nothing but his underwear.

"We all been working together since the Eisenwald incident so I guess we're a team of sorts" said Erza.

"It took her this long to figure that out, we all knew" said Wakaba.

"We all thought it was really obvious, doesn't she have a proper self-consciousness?" said Macao.

"That's Erza for ya" said Cana.

"So what do you think about making it official, the five of us working as a team well actually six of including Happy" said Erza.

"But you sure you want someone like me on your team?" Lucy ask.

"Not someone like you, Lucy it got to be exactly you" said Natsu.

"Aye" said Happy.

"It just won't feel right if we didn't have you out there with us" Natsu said which caused Lucy to blush and she then agreed to join.

"It I remember correctly I told Natsu that I wasn't joining his team" Naruto said making his pressure known to everyone.

"Naruto!"

"You're back!"

"How did it go with the Magic Council" Mirajane ask.

"They gave me this!" Naruto said lifting up his new medallion.

"N-no way!"

"That….that can't be!"

"What is it?" Lucy ask curiously.

"That medallion is something that members of the Ten Wizard Saints possess" Macao explained which caused everyone who didn't know gasped, then it exploded into cheers and some shouted "ALRIGHT NARUTO! FAIRY TAILS NEWEST WIZARD SAINT!".

**The next chapter**

**The Tower of Heaven arc**

**Akane Resort**


End file.
